Ojciec z wyboru
by colubrum
Summary: 31 października, jeszcze nigdy nic dobrego się nie wydarzyło. Severus Snape wiedział o tym doskonale. Czy jeden mały wypadek na eliksirach zmieni jego zdanie?
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

* * *

Severus Snape wparował wściekły do klasy eliksirów z szóstym rokiem. Nie odetchnął jeszcze po wcześniejszej lekcji trzeciorocznych Puchonów, która zakończyła się widowiskowymi wybuchami pięciu kociołków, a teraz musiał zmierzyć się z najgorszym rocznikiem, jaki zdarzyło mu się uczyć. I nie chodziło o wiedzę, tych pożal się Merlinie, uczniów. W końcu, do klasy OWTMowej przyjmował tylko tych, którzy na SUMach zdobyli wybitny. O nie, tak się zdarzyło, że w tym roku wyjątkowo sporo Ślizgonów i Gryfonów kontynuowało swoją naukę eliksirów i to było powodem wszelakich kłopotów.

Faktem oczywistym było, że choć, w nie do końca wyjaśniony sposób, wojna w czarodziejskim świecie się skończyła, to wojna między tymi dwoma domami trwała z jeszcze większą zapalczywością. Na domiar złego, dziś dochodziło podekscytowanie z powodu 31 października. Pozostałe lekcje zostały odwołane, by bachory mogły w spokoju świętować Halloween, Samhain czy co tam chciały. Severus zaś wiedział z doświadczenia, że tego dnia, jeszcze nigdy nic dobrego się nie wydarzyło.

Mistrz Eliksirów stanął przed biurkiem, odwrócił się przodem do uczniów i rozejrzał po sali. Jak zwykle, czwórka Puchonów kuliła się z tyłu klasy za swoimi kociołkami. Przed nimi, lekko znudzeni, ulokowali się Krukoni, z ich nieodłączną barykadą z podręczników. Przód pomieszczenia zajmowali, po lewej Ślizgoni, po prawej Gryfoni. Wściekłe i piorunujące spojrzenia padały nieprzerwanie to z jednej, to z drugiej strony. Powietrze praktycznie iskrzyło od buzującej magii i tylko cud sprawiał, że na żadnej lekcji od początku roku, jeszcze nic nie wybuchło. Prym w mordowaniu się wzrokiem wiedli oczywiście Malfoy z Potterem. No właśnie, Potter. Snape nie mógł uwierzyć, że chłopak zdobył wybitny z eliksirów. Osobiście udał się do ministerstwa, by przejrzeć jego wypociny i był zaskoczony, że faktycznie ocena nie była przesadnie zawyżona z powodu nazwiska gówniarza. Przy okazji obejrzał prace Granger i Weasley'a, cała trójka wyjątkowo dobrze poradziła sobie z egzaminem. Gryzelda Marchbanks była pod wrażeniem ich wiedzy o eliksirze wielosokowym, przynajmniej coś pożytecznego wynikło z kradzieży jego ingrediencji. Gryfoni zawsze lepiej przyswajali wiedzę w praktyce niż w teorii, ten młody lew nie różnił się zbytnio od innych. Dziś jednak był nieobecny duchem i żadna zaczepka Draco nie przynosiła skutku, co mogło nieść za sobą nieprzewidziane konsekwencje.

Severus obserwował Pottera już od pewnego czasu i stwierdził, że od kilku dni jest on przygnębiony, zaś dziś jego stan określiłby praktycznie jako depresyjny. Sytuacja powtarzała się co roku i właściwie nie mógł zrozumieć, jak jego _przyjaciele_ tego nie zauważają. Snape na jego miejscu kazałby się im wszystkim odpieprzyć na te kilka dni, w których opłakiwałby swoich rodziców. Zaś główny zainteresowany, gdy tylko zwracano na niego uwagę uśmiechał się, rozmawiał o bzdurach, jednak gdy tylko zostawiano go w spokoju, pogrążał się ponownie w swojej żałobie. Ale przecież chłopak nie umiał ukrywać emocji i był marnym kłamcą, czemu więc nikt nie interesował się jego stanem. Czyżby przejmująca samotność, która przebijała się podczas ich lekcji oklumencji w tamtym roku, nie była wybujałym urojeniem chłopaka.

Machnął różdżką w stronę tablicy, na której pojawiły się składniki i zaczął lekcję.

– Dziś _spróbujecie_ uwarzyć eliksir odmładzający – po sali rozszedł się głośny jęk niezadowolenia. Wywar może nie był trudny, ale bardzo czasochłonny, nie było szansy na wcześniejsze zakończenie zajęć. – Zapewniam was, że nie obchodzi mnie wieczorna uczta i nie wyjdziecie stąd, dopóki wszyscy nie oddadzą mi swoich próbek. Do roboty! I nie spieszcie się zbytnio.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zasiadając przy swoim biurku i biorąc do ręki dzisiejsze prace czwartoklasistów. Kończył właśnie zjadliwą odpowiedź na bzdury wypisane przez Amelię White, gdy wybuchł kociołek Pottera. Było to o tyle dziwne, że w końcowej fazie warzenia nie było możliwości eksplozji. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na chłopaka, który właśnie ścierał resztki eliksiru z twarzy. Będzie musiał dokładnie przebadać skład wytworzonej przez niego substancji.

– Cóż mogę powiedzieć, panie Potter. Proszę zebrać resztki tego, co panu zostało i oddać mi do oceny, choć oczywiście domyśla się pan, co pan otrzyma.

– Tak, panie profesorze.

Potter przelał jasnoróżową ciecz do fiolki i postawił ją na blacie. Oczyścił swoje stanowisko pracy i usiadł czekając na innych.

– Może pan już iść, panie Potter. Jeśli źle się pan poczuje, od razu ma się pan zgłosić do skrzydła szpitalnego, czy wyraziłem się jasno?

– Tak, proszę pana. Do widzenia, panie profesorze.

– Czemu Potter może już iść!

– Panie Malfoy, radzę skoncentrować się na własnym kociołku, nie na koledze.

– Ale...

– Panie Malfoy?

– Przepraszam, profesorze.

Jeszcze piętnaście minut i wszyscy powinni skończyć swoje eliksiry. Severus Snape westchnął w duchu i wrócił do pracy panny White.

Potter nie pojawił się na uczcie w Wielkiej Sali. Mistrz Eliksirów dowiedział się od Poppy Pomfrey, że przed kolacją, chłopak zgłosił się do skrzydła szpitalnego z pierwszymi objawami przeziębienia i dostał eliksir pieprzowy oraz został odesłany do łóżka w swoim dormitorium. Z czystym sumieniem Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu udał się na spoczynek w swoich kwaterach, w tym roku nic złego się nie wydarzyło.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Witajcie! Mam nadzieję, że komuś moja historia przypadnie do gustu i nie będę tylko zapychać inernetów. Tak na początek, króciutki rozdział, który ma być wstępem do całego opowiadania. Dodam, że pominęłam zupełnie siódmy, szósty i końcówkę piątego tomu. Tak, Syriusz u mnie żyje. **  
**

Postacie i świat przedstawiony należą do J.K. Rowling. Nie czerpię żadnych korzyści materialnych z powyższej publikacji.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

* * *

Obudził go cichy trzask. Podniósł się gwałtownie, chwycił swoją różdżkę leżącą na nocnym stoliku i wymierzył w... skrzata domowego. Severus zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jednak stworzenie nie znikło.

– Profesorze Snape, sir! Pani profesor McGonagall prosi, by pan udał się natychmiast do wieży Gryffindoru, sir!

Snape spojrzał na zegar wskazujący piątą trzydzieści rano. Co się na Slytherina wydarzyło, że budzą go o tej porze. Nawet na ekscesy Pottera jest za wcześnie. Przeniósł wzrok na skrzata, który uparcie się mu przyglądał i powoli wstał z łóżka.

– Zaraz tam będę.

Trzask i stworzenia już nie było. Założył swój szlafrok, włożył do kieszeni różdżkę i wyszedł do salonu. Z wazy nad kominkiem chwycił garść proszku fiuu, wrzucił go w ogień i już wychodził w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. Wzdrygnął się na tą wszechobecną czerwień i zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się gdzie teraz iść. Jakby na zawołanie, z góry zbiegła rozczochrana i przerażona Hermiona Granger. Więc jednak sprawa dotyczyła Pottera. Zacisnął usta i uciszając gestem pannę wiem–to–wszystko, ruszył w kierunku dormitoriów szóstego roku. Gdzieś w połowie schodów, jego nie do końca rozbudzony umysł został zaatakowany głośnym płaczem dziecka. A im bliżej był, tym płacz stawał się głośniejszy.

Przed pokojem chłopaka zebrał się niemały tłum gapiów, blokujących przejście.

– Z drogi – warknął, a spłoszeni uczniowie zaczęli ustępować mu miejsce.

Po wejściu do dormitorium, jego wzrok przykuło płaczące wniebogłosy, nagie niemowlę, które już siniało z zimna. Rzucił zirytowane spojrzenie Minerwie, podszedł do małego krzykacza, transmutował prześcieradło w pieluchę, następnie owinął go w koc i wziął na ręce. Pstryknął palcami, a obok niego pojawił się Zgredek, skrzat Pottera.

– Przynieś mi natychmiast ciepłego mleka.

Stworzenie spojrzało na zawiniątko w jego ramionach, wytrzeszczyło oczy, ale momentalnie wzięło się w garść, skłoniło i przeniosło do kuchni. Po minucie stało w tym samym miejscu, podając mu butelkę ze smoczkiem. Severus strząsnął parę kropel mleka na nadgarstek i upewniwszy się, że nie jest ono za ciepłe, zatkał buzię wciąż zawodzącego dzieciaka.

– Coś jeszcze pan profesor Severus Snape sobie życzy, sir?

– Na razie to wszystko.

Zgredek ukłonił się nisko, zamiatając podłogę uszami i zniknął. Dopiero teraz, Snape spojrzał na całe oniemiałe towarzystwo, zebrane w pomieszczeniu.

– Minerwo, możesz wytłumaczyć mi, co się tutaj dzieje?

– Severusie, sama chciałabym to wiedzieć. Zaraz po piątej przybiegła do mnie roztrzęsiona panna Granger z informacją, że coś się stało panu Potterowi. Skontaktowałam się z Poppy i razem zastałyśmy go w takim stanie, jakim go widzisz. Panie Weasley – zwróciła się do rudowłosego chłopaka – może pan coś doda?

Weasley spojrzał na Pottera ciągnącego smoczek w ramionach Mistrza Eliksirów i na jego twarzy odmalowała się groza. Był jednak typowym Gryfonem, do tego zaprawionym w dziwnych przygodach, więc zdusił to uczucie. Już otwierał usta, gdy...

– Panie Weasley, nie mamy całego dnia – ponaglił go Snape.

Chłopak się na moment zapowietrzył, a w tym czasie odezwał się Longbottom.

– Obudził nas płacz, panie profesorze. Gdy podeszliśmy do łóżka Harry'ego i odsłoniliśmy zasłony, on był już taki mały. Kiedy chcieliśmy go dotknąć, zaczął płakać jeszcze głośniej i coś nas odepchnęło. Wtedy przyszły dziewczyny. Hermiona, gdy go tylko zobaczyła, od razu pobiegła po profesor McGonagall. Nic więcej nie wiemy.

– Jak rozumiem, pan Potter marzł tu tak przez około dwadzieścia minut, zdzierając sobie gardło?

– Severusie – spróbowała McGonagall.

– Im to się jeszcze nie dziwię – podbródkiem wskazał na uczniów. – Ale ty i Poppy powinnyście potrafić zająć się dzieckiem.

W czasie rozmowy Potter zasnął. Snape odstawił prawie pustą butelkę na szafkę nocną, wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę, powiększył ją i przewiesił przez ramię. Podniósł chłopca, poklepał po plecach i poczekał aż mu się odbije. Następnie znów ułożył go sobie w ramionach. Mała rączka wymknęła się z kocyka i zacisnęła na połach jego szlafroka.

– Tak? – Severus powiódł wzrokiem po zszokowanych twarzach.

Pierwsza otrząsnęła się pani Pomfrey.

– Nie wiedziałam, że tak dobrze radzisz sobie z małymi dziećmi Severusie. Do tego, z nas wszystkich, tylko ty mogłeś podejść do pana Pottera.

– Co to niby ma znaczyć?

– Harry odrzucał nas za pomocą magii, gdy tylko chcieliśmy się do niego zbliżyć, panie profesorze. To dlatego nie był przykryty – wtrąciła się zarumieniona Granger, opuściwszy w zawstydzeniu oczy.

Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł brew.

– Mów dalej.

– Kiedy wróciłam z profesor MaGonagall, każdy próbował do niego podejść, ale Harry postawił jakąś barierę. A wcześniej musiał przełamać swoje zaklęcia wyciszające, które rzuca przed snem. Wie pan profesor, jego koszmary – przygryzła wargę i uciekła spojrzeniem w bok. – Jest pan pierwszą osobą, która mogła zrobić cokolwiek.

– Panno Granger, to u czarodziejskich dzieci nie jest niespotykane. Często się zdarza, że niemowlęta nie pozwalają podejść do siebie nikomu obcemu – Pomfrey jak widać, otrząsnęła się już z pierwszego szoku i teraz była w swoim żywiole. – Na tyle, ile zdołałam przebadać pana Pottera, jest on obecnie zdrowym, trzymiesięcznym chłopcem, nie tylko fizycznie ale również psychicznie. Za to, zastanawia mnie w jaki sposób pan Potter znalazł się w takim stanie i – tu wymownie spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów – czemu jedynie Severusa z nas wszystkich poznaje.

Snape nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć się nikomu z tego nagłego przypływu zaufania bachora. Co z tego, że znał chłopaka prawie od urodzenia i zdarzyło mu się go nosić na rękach. Trzy miesiące, czyli z tego co pamiętał, dzieciakowi nie dokuczały już kolki oraz przesypiał spokojnie całą noc.

– Czy z Potterem działo się wieczorem coś dziwnego? – rzucił pytanie w stronę uczniów.

– Po obiedzie mówił, że źle się czuje, ale poszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego po eliksir pieprzowy... – zaczął Weasley.

– A coś, o czym jeszcze nie wiemy? Czy brał jakieś inne eliksiry? – Snape był coraz bardziej poirytowany.

– Nie...

– Panie Weasley, to bardzo ważne. Czy pan Potter uskarżał się na cokolwiek? Bez tego, nie będziemy wiedzieli jak mu pomóc – McGonagall próbowała zachować spokój, ale Gryfoni jej tego nie ułatwiali.

– Nie brał nic, to pewnie przez ten wypadek na eliksirach.

– Jaki wypadek? – opiekunka Gryffindoru odwróciła się do kolegi po fachu. – Severusie?

– Jego kociołek eksplodował, nic nowego. Naprawdę, tyle razy rozmawiałem już z Albusem o usunięciu go z mojej klasy, jednak dyrektor jest nieugięty.

Severus widział jak w młodym Weasley'u zaczynają buzować emocje i tylko czekał na wybuch. Może dzięki temu otrzymają jakieś wartościowe informacje.

– To na pewno Malfoy coś mu wrzucił. Harry jest dobry z eliksirów, ale zawsze Ślizgoni sabotują jego prace. Tak było od pierwszego roku, a _ty_ – wskazał palcem na Snape'a – specjalnie tego nie zauważasz! – najmłodsza, męska latorośl Molly i Artura prawie już krzyczała.

Reszta kolegów mu przytaknęła.

– Panie Weasley, minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za brak szacunku do nauczyciela – nauczycielka transmutacji zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i spojrzała gniewnie na Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Sprawdziłem już wczoraj jego eliksir i mogę powiedzieć, że prócz kawałka rogu buchorożca, był on jak najbardziej poprawny i nie powinien wywołać takich skutków. Wywar nie mógł wejść również w reakcję z eliksirem pieprzowym. Jeśli pan Weasley mówi prawdę i bachor nic nie wziął prócz tego, o czym wiemy, musiał być potraktowany jakimś zaklęciem. Pytanie tylko kiedy i kto to zrobił.

Minerwa odwróciła się z powrotem przodem do uczniów i spojrzała na nich.

– O której ostatni raz widzieliście wczoraj pana Pottera?

– Za nim poszliśmy na kolację. Powiedział, że prosto ze skrzydła szpitalnego pójdzie do łóżka – odparł dotąd milczący Dean Thomas.

– Czy zaglądaliście do niego wieczorem?

– Nie... – przyjaciele Pottera pokręcili głowami.

– Jak wróciliśmy miał już zaciągnięte zasłony i nie chciałem go budzić – dodał Weasley.

– Czyli krótko mówiąc, Minerwo, nie wiemy jak długo Potter przebywa w tym stanie, kto do niego doprowadził i jak to się stało. Musimy jak najprędzej skonsultować się z Albusem – skomentował usłyszane informacje Snape.

– Dyrektor wyjechał Severusie, wróci dopiero po śniadaniu.

Potter cicho zamruczał i poruszył się gwałtownie. Mężczyzna przytulił go mocniej, spojrzał na chłopca i zmrużył oczy.

– W takim razie zobaczymy się w Wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu. A teraz przepraszam, pójdę się jeszcze trochę przespać.

– Severusie, a co z panem Potterem? – zapytała drżącym głosem pielęgniarka.

– A co ma z nim być? Zabiorę go ze sobą. Poppy nie rób takiej miny, nie przerobię go na składniki do eliksirów. Dochodzi szósta, a chłopak pośpi jeszcze przez jakieś dwie godziny. Jeśli jego stan się do tego czasu zmieni, niezwłocznie cię poinformuję.

Snape skinął kobietom głową i wyszedł na korytarz. Dzięki Merlinowi, tym razem nie musiał przepychać się do wyjścia. Gryfoni rozstąpili się przed nim i tylko co odważniejsi albo głupsi, zależy z której strony patrzeć, próbowali obejrzeć Pottera. Severus zatrzymał się na chwilę u podnóża schodów i zastanowił nad drogą powrotną do lochów. Podróż kominkiem trwałaby niezmiernie krócej, jednakże wiązałaby się również z czyszczeniem ubrań z produktów laktacji po tym, jak Potter zwróciłby wszystko, co wcześniej wypił. Chcąc nie chcąc, wyszedł na chłodny korytarz i cicho przemknął do swoich komnat.

* * *

Będąc już u siebie w sypialni, Mistrz Eliksirów położył Harry'ego na łóżku, które następnie otoczył barierami tak, by dzieciak z niego nie spadł. Popatrzył na spokojnie śpiącego chłopca, cicho westchnął i udał się na chwilę do łazienki. Po powrocie położył się obok niego i przytulił go delikatnie do siebie, szepcząc cicho.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz tego pamiętał, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy rzeczywiście miałeś te trzy miesiące.

Niedługo potem, w pokoju słychać było tylko dwa spokojne oddechy.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **N/A:** Słowem wyjaśnienia: Voldemort nie żyje, został pokonany w Ministerstwie Magii, gdy opętał Harry'ego. W jaki sposób to się stało, wie tylko Albus Dumbledore i sam Potter. Odpowiadając na wszystkie pytania i zarzuty: Bo tak! Do fabuły potrzebowałam świata bez toczącej się wojny i Snape'a, który nie jest szpiegiem i nie musi zakładać już wszystkich swoich masek.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. To naprawdę miłe. Pozdrawiam również wszystkie osoby śledzące moją historię. Nie sądziłam, że w tak krótkim czasie, będzie taki odzew.

 **miśqa** – we fragmencie, o którym wspomniałaś, chodziło mi, że ogólnie Harry z Draco mierzą się na spojrzenia, że aż iskry lecą. A tego jednego dnia, Potter nie reagował na nic. Pamiętaj, że są to myśli Snape, nie muszą być aż tak spójne i liniowe, nawet jeśli należą do niego. ;)

Kolejnego rozdziału spodziewajcie się gdzieś w okolicach piątku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

* * *

Wielka Sala ucichła w momencie, gdy tylko przekroczył jej próg. Jak widać, całą szkołę obiegła już wiadomość o stanie Pottera i teraz, dosłownie _każdy_ chciał zobaczyć tego bachora, którego przyszło mu nieść na rękach. Hogwart wprost karmił się plotkami i nie potrafił bez nich żyć. Jeśli jakiś Ślizgon pocałował kogoś w lochach, było więcej niż pewne, że w ciągu pół godziny, będzie o tym wiedziała połowa wieży Gryffindoru. I to ze szczegółami, takimi jak kto, z kim i w jakich okolicznościach. Tak właściwie, to nauczyciel eliksirów podziwiał trio Potter–Granger–Weasley, za to że potrafią chronić swoje tajemnice tak skutecznie. Może nawet zbyt skutecznie...

Severus zacisnął wargi i ruszył w stronę swojego miejsca przy stole nauczycielskim. Obok talerza stała już przygotowana butelka z mlekiem. Przynajmniej skrzaty przeszły nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego i nie nastręczały większych problemów. Uczniowie, gdyby mogli pewnie wylewitowaliby się do sufitu, by tylko lepiej widzieć nową atrakcję. Nawet jego własny dom zachowywał się karygodnie. Młode węże wyciągały głowy i szeptały zawzięcie. Prawie na żadnej twarzy nie utrzymała się maska obojętności. Draco Malfoy był blady, tak jakby ktoś mu powiedział, że jego rodzina właśnie straciła cały majątek i teraz jest równie biedny, co pewni jego rudzi krewni. Snape nabrał spory haust powietrza w płuca. Byle tylko przeżyć śniadanie, a później pójdzie do dyrektora i zostawi mu do rozwiązania ten cały problem. On umywa ręce.

Nalał herbaty do filiżanki i nałożył trochę jajecznicy na talerz, próbując ignorować cały zamęt dziejący się wokół niego. W tym momencie, Potter postanowił mu o sobie przypomnieć, uderzając go małą piąstką w klatkę piersiową. Nie Potter, _Harry_. Musi to zapamiętać, tak na wszelki wypadek...

* * *

Rano Severus obudził się przed Potterem. Dzieciak spał na brzuszku, wtulony w poduszkę. Musiał przekręcić się przez sen.

– Faktycznie, wygląda na to, że jesteś zdrowym, trzymiesięcznym brzdącem – mruknął do siebie.

Wstał ostrożnie, by nie obudzić bachora. Aż za dobrze pamiętał, co się działo, gdy chłopak się nie wyspał. Nazwanie go straszną marudą, było _lekkim_ niedopowiedzeniem. Dzieciak nie dawał żyć nikomu w zasięgu kilometra. Pod tym względem Lily zazdrościła siostrze. Syn Petunii był o niebo spokojniejszy i łatwo się uspokajał. Zawsze żartowała, że tę cechę charakteru, Harry odziedziczył po babci Black.

Po sprawdzeniu barier ochronnych na łóżku i rzuceniu zaklęcia monitorującego, Snape poszedł wziąć szybki prysznic. Właśnie kończył się wycierać, gdy w łazience zabrzęczał alarm. Owinąwszy się w pasie ręcznikiem, Severus wyszedł do sypialni, zobaczyć co się dzieje z Potterem. Chłopiec na jego widok podniósł główkę, uśmiechnął się i zagulgał. Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł brew i podszedł do niego.

– Jak zwykle elokwentny, prawda, panie Potter?

Gdy kończył mówić, bachor wykrzywił usta w podkówkę i zaczął płakać. Mężczyzna ścisnął nasadę nosa i zacisnął wargi.

– Potter – syknął.

Płacz się nasilił.

– Harry? – spróbował. Rejestrując, że w pokoju zrobiło się cicho. Westchnął.

– Gau głe.

– Tak, tak, zrozumiałem. Jesteś _Harrym_.

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Severus spojrzał w sufit i policzył do dziesięciu, następnie rozejrzał się. Na fotelu, stojącym koło starego sekretarzyka, leżały jego czyste, czarne szaty i zielone śpioszki wraz z kaftanikiem.

– Mam nadzieję, że skrzaty cię nie obudziły.

Odpowiedziało mu bulgotanie.

– Naiwnie spodziewałem się inteligentnej konwersacji – Snape pokręcił głową. – To wpierw ja się ubiorę, później ubiorę ciebie, a następnie razem pójdziemy na śniadanie. Akceptujesz taki plan działania, Harry?

– Głea aaa.

– Jak miło z twojej strony.

* * *

Teraz byli w Wielkiej Sali i jedli śniadanie. Cóż, przynajmniej Harry jadł, a właściwie pił, ciągnąc smoczek swojej butelki. Severusowi ciągle ktoś przeszkadzał. Minerwa z Poppy zasypywały go pytaniami o chłopaka, jakby same nie widziały, że przez te trzy godziny, nic się nie zmieniło. Sinistra przyszła pogruchać i porozczulać się nad nim, zaś Flitwick wyczarował grzechotkę, którą zaczął go zabawiać. Na szczęście, gdy na linii wzroku pojawiła się Sybilla Trelawney, dzieciak odepchnął wszystkich od krzesła Snape'a i postawił wokół niego barierę.

– Nie mogłeś wcześniej tego zrobić? – zapytał mężczyzna, układając wygodniej chłopca w ramionach.

W odpowiedzi bachor wierzgnął nogami.

– Nie rób tak, bo jeszcze się zakrztusisz. A cała ta hołota z dyrektorem na czele, stwierdzi, że to była moja wina.

Odstawił pustą butelkę na stół, przewiesił serwetkę przez ramię, ustawił odpowiednio chłopaka i poklepał go po pleckach. Poczekał na odbicie, następnie znów go do siebie przytulił.

– Nie ulewa ci się, to dobrze – stwierdził.

* * *

Gdy Severus kończył śniadanie, pochylając się nad Prorokiem Codziennym i dopijając herbatę, Harry przysypiał. Z drzemki wyrwała go szkolna płomykówka, która wylądowała przed Mistrzem Eliksirów. Małe rączki wyciągnęły się w kierunku sowy.

– Nie, Harry, to nie jest zabawka – powiedział, odwiązując list.

Buźka chłopca wygięła się w wyrazie nadciągającego niebezpieczeństwa. Snape wiedział, że ma dosłownie dziesięć sekund, by zapobiec zbliżającej się katastrofie. Machnął ręką nad stołem, unosząc sztućce i zmuszając je do tańca. To wystarczyło, by odwrócić uwagę Harry'ego od odlatującego chyłkiem ptaka. Uczniowie z otwartymi ustami wpatrywali się, jak zabawia Pottera zastawą stołową. Jego reputacja była skończona, zaczął poważnie myśleć, czy po tym wszystkim nie złożyć rezygnacji i nie wyemigrować gdzieś daleko stąd. Westchnął i chwycił nadlatującą w jego kierunku grzechotkę. Kiwnął głową w niemym podziękowaniu Filiusowi i podał zabawkę małej zmorze swego życia.

– I co się tak teraz szczerzysz? – burknął rozwijając liścik. – Nie pyskuj mi tu. Jeśli już skończyłeś się ślinić, to idziemy do dyrektora.

Odpowiedziało mu gulgotanie.

* * *

– Czekoladowe żaby.

Kamienny gargulec odsunął się, odsłaniając spiralne schody do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu. Snape wszedł na nie z duszą na ramieniu. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że dzięki szerokiej wiedzy i wielu lat doświadczeń, jego mentor będzie mógł szybko przywrócić Pottera do właściwego stanu. Nie żeby chłopak był bardziej nieznośny i uciążliwy, niż gdy miał te szesnaście lat. Tak właściwie, to teraz mógłby go nawet zaakceptować. Stop. Co się z nim dzieje. Bachor ciągnący go właśnie za włosy, jest tym samym bachorem co wczoraj, to nadal Potter. Severus zakończył swoje rozważania stając przed drzwiami i pukając w nie lekko.

– Proszę, wejdźcie!

Drzwi się otworzyły i chłopcu rozszerzyły się oczy na widok tych wszechobecnych błyszczących i terkoczących urządzeń, wyrzucających z siebie obłoczki dymu. Cicho zagulgotał, ciągnąć dalej Snape'a za włosy, jakby dając mu znak, że to wszystko mu się podoba i mogą przychodzić tu częściej.

– Och, Severusie, czy mógłbym? – Albus wstał zza biurka, okrążył je i podszedł do mężczyzny, wyciągając ręce, by wziąć Harry'ego.

Chłopiec na widok starszego czarodzieja spochmurniał, wtulił się w czarne szaty swego opiekuna, a magia wokół niego zawirowała.

– Więc to prawda – Dumbledore zatrzymał się, a blask w jego oczach lekko przygasł. – Harry nikomu prócz ciebie, mój drogi, nie daje się dotknąć – pokiwał głową, jakby nagle coś zrozumiał i cofnął się o krok. Po chwili, wesołe ogniki wróciły i ostrożnie uniósł rękę, by przeczesać włosy na główce dziecka. Na to Harry mu już pozwolił. – Co ty na to, by położyć naszego malca na kocyku, byśmy mogli na spokojnie omówić stan, w którym się znajduje?

Dyrektor wyczarował miękki pled pod oknem, w miejscu, gdzie obaj mężczyźni mogli widzieć niemowlaka, siedząc przy biurku. Severus położył go na nim, ku jego niezadowoleniu, które minęło, gdy sfrunął do niego Fawkes. Feniks umieścił się z dala od wyciągniętych rączek i zaczął cicho śpiewać. Dyrektor delikatnie się uśmiechnął i pogładził swoją brodę. Gdy nauczyciel eliksirów zasiadł naprzeciw niego, na blacie pojawiły się dwie parujące filiżanki herbaty.

– Muszę przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem się z takim przypadkiem – zaczął Dumbledore. – Dostałem od Poppy dokładny raport o stanie Harry'ego i nawet zdążyłem się już skontaktować z jednym, starym przyjacielem.

Severus stukał długim palcem w spodeczek, właśnie jego nadzieje na szybkie rozwiązanie sprawy i podrzucenie dzieciaka dyrektorowi pękały niczym bańki mydlane.

– Albusie do rzeczy. Chyba nie chcesz mi w ten zawoalowany sposób powiedzieć, że nic się nie da zrobić? – zacisnął wąskie usta i odgarnął włosy, które opadły mu na twarz.

Starzec przyglądał się w zamyśleniu Potterowi.

– Mój drogi chłopcze, to twoja pobłażliwość w stosunku do pana Malfoy'a spowodowała tę oto sytuację – dyrektor przeniósł swój wzrok na Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Nie wmówisz mi, że Pott..., Harry zatruł się tym wywarem, który sam robił. Sprawdziłem go dokładnie, nie miał prawa tak zadziałać, a nie doszło do żadnych interakcji...

Dumbledore uciszył go gestem dłoni.

– Zapomniałeś Severusie, że Harry został ugryziony przez bazyliszka...

Severus wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Faktycznie wyleciało mu z głowy, że bachor na drugim roku miał bliski kontakt z jadem tego szczególnego gada. To dawało mu odporność na większość trucizn, ale i nadwrażliwość na niektóre substancje, nie żeby chłopak o tym wiedział. Tymczasem dyrektor ciągnął dalej.

– ... faktycznie, nic nie możemy poradzić. Jego organizm sam musi pozbyć się nadmiernej ilości tygrysiego ziela i prawdopodobnie stopniowo będzie wracał do siebie. Myślę, że najlepiej, gdy do tego czasu, to ty będziesz nad nim sprawował całkowitą opiekę.

– Czemu właśnie ja? Jestem opiekunem Slytherinu, a chłopak jest z Gryffindoru, jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?

– Sam widziałeś, że Harry nie akceptuje w swoim otoczeniu nikogo innego. Myślę też, że obu wam przyniesie to wiele korzyści – dyrektor uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

– Nie może się nim zająć ten jego kundel, ojciec chrzestny? Z pewnością będzie szczęśliwy, że nadrobi braki, które powstały przez jego pobyt w Azkabanie – spróbował, łapiąc się ostatniej deski ratunku.

– Syriusz? Jak tylko wróci do Anglii, to zobaczymy, co da się zrobić. Do tego czasu, tylko ty, Severusie, jesteś w stanie zajmować się Harrym.

Snape zgrzytną zębami. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że sprawa jest już przegrana. Był tego świadomy od momentu, gdy Albus wspomniał o bazyliszku. To była jego wina, zapomniał. Ile by dał, by inaczej zaplanować te feralne zajęcia, powinien był wybrać Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Teraz pozostało mu tylko przygotować się na przyjęcie bachora pod swój dach. I od kiedy to, słowo _bachor_ brzmiało w jego myślach tak miękko, prawie że czule.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **N/A:** no i wyjaśniło się, co się stało. Powiem Wam, że opowiadanie mi się trochę zaczęło rozrastać. Bardziej niż pierwotnie to planowałam. To co miało pojawić się w następnym rozdziale, zostało już rozbite na dwie części. Coś mi się wydaje, że przynajmniej dojdę do dziesięciu rozdziałów (w pierwotnym założeniu zamknąć się to miało w trzech). Nie bierzcie tego za pewnik, gdyż ten fic z pewnością nie jest pisany linearnie, ale jak wpadnie mi jakiś pomysł, który uparcie nie chce się odczepić, to po prostu obudowuję go fabułą.

Co do zachowania Severusa, to... będzie ono co raz dziwniejsze – uprzedzam zawczasu. ;)

 **FrejaAleeera1 -** wszystko w swoim czasie się wyjaśni. Kolejny rozdział przyniesie ponownie garść odpowiedzi, które z pewnością zaspokoją Twoją ciekawość. **Cashis -** raczej nie zobaczysz, choć pewne domy miały takie cechy a nie inne. Choć parę rzeczy można pozostawić z biednego kanonu. ;) **Vibi -** proszę bardzo. Co do narracji z perspektywy Harry'ego, ciężko byłoby coś napisać patrząc oczami takiego brzdąca. **miśqa -** dziękuję za tak długi komentarz. Staram się ze wszystkim jak mogę. Nie obawiaj się, Severus nie będzie rozpływał się nad małymi nóżkami i słodkimi rączkami pana Pottera. Nikt go nie wielosokował. Mogę zdradzić (może to Cię pocieszy), że tylko przez najbliższe dwa(?) rozdziały, Harry będzie jeszcze niemowlakiem. Co do starego Voldzia, gdyby żył, mógłby mi sporo nabruździć, np. chcąc porwać chłopca i wychować go na swego poplecznika. A to nie to opowiadanie.

Dziękuję wszystkim tym, którzy to czytają, za ich poświęcony czas. Naprawdę miło mi z tego powodu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

* * *

Snape zdecydował, że nie będzie kupował nowych ubranek Harry'emu, zwłaszcza, że nie wiadomo, jak długo ten będzie ich potrzebował. Wiedział, gdzie znajdzie wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, sęk w tym, że nie planował wracać w tamto miejsce nigdy więcej. Zszedł z dzieciakiem do swoich komnat i zawinął go koc, który zabrał rankiem z jego dormitorium. Rzucił jeszcze czar ogrzewający, by mieć pewność, że bachor się nie przeziębi. Sam przetransmutował swoje wierzchnie szaty w mugolskie ubrania. Dolina Godryka nie była przecież miejscowością zamieszkałą wyłącznie przez czarodziejów. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że była sobota i mógł bez żadnych konsekwencji poświęcić trochę czasu na załatwienie wszystkich naglących spraw.

Oczywiście, dyrektor zapewnił go, że każdy, w miarę możliwości, pomoże mu w opiece nad Harrym. Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął pod nosem. _Oczywiście_ , że pomogą, już on się oto postara. Pierwszym ochotnikiem w kolejce będzie Draco Malfoy, a zaraz za nim Minerwa. Gryfońscy przyjaciele dzieciaka lepiej niech trzymają się z daleka. Nie powierzyłby im najprostszego eliksiru w nietłukącej się fiolce, a co dopiero małego dziecka.

Mężczyzna wyszedł ze swoich komnat i skierował się ku wyjściu ze szkoły, dalej rozmyślając. Do tego, Potterowi tylko wyjdzie na dobre, gdy otrzyma odpowiednie wychowanie. Nie potrzebował zagłębiać się we wspomnienia chłopaka na temat jego życia z Dursleyami, by wiedzieć jak Petunia się z nim obchodziła. Za dobrze ją pamiętał z własnego dzieciństwa, a z tego co opowiadała Lily, to z biegiem lat jej siostra stała się jeszcze gorsza. Nie będzie się nad tym teraz zastanawiać. Zwłaszcza, że odda bachora jego ojcu chrzestnemu i obaj będą szczęśliwi. Zrobi to, gdy tylko kundel wróci, a Severus wyciągnie swoje włosy z tych małych piąsteczek, które tak uparcie je trzymają.

– Powinienem dać ci za to szlaban, ale skoro nie mogę... Weasley minus piętnaście punktów dla Gryffindoru i szlaban z Filchem dziś wieczorem za śledzenie nauczyciela.

– Ja wcale nie...

– Mogę odjąć więcej punktów, panie Weasley. Proszę zrobić mi tę przyjemność.

– Przepraszam, panie profesorze – chłopak zgrzytnął zębami, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

Nauczycielowi nie umknął fakt, że trzymał stary kawałek pergaminu, który wyglądał dziwnie znajomo. Gdy tylko wrócą do zamku, będzie musiał zabrać wszystkie rzeczy Harry'ego do swoich komnat. Gdy doszli do barier chroniących szkołę, Severus aportował ich z cichym trzaskiem.

* * *

Wszedł do tego domu. Domu, którego progu nie był godzien nigdy przekroczyć. W końcu to z jego winy zginęła. Gdyby nie on...

– Głe ee age.

– To moja wina. Nic co powiesz tego nie zmieni.

– Ugea eee gee.

– Im szybciej zabierzemy stąd twoje rzeczy, tym szybciej wrócimy do Hogwartu. Nie ma sensu byśmy tutaj marnowali czas. Kiedy będziesz starszy może zabierze cię tu ten zapchlony kundel albo wyleniały wilkołak i wtedy zwiedzisz pozostałości swego domu. To nie ja powinienem cię tu przyprowadzić – zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego, a mała rączka ściskała marynarkę. – Los kpi z nas obu.

Niewiele osób wiedziało, że w siódmej klasie, Severus pogodził się z Lily. Jeszcze mniej, że po szkole wciąż utrzymywali kontakt, mimo że on został Śmierciożercą, a ona członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Młodzieńcze zauroczenie minęło i oboje kochali się jak rodzeństwo. Spotykali się w mugolskiej części Londynu, zawsze w środy, w małej kawiarence o 17.05. Dawali sobie pięć minut. Gdy któreś z nich w tym czasie nie przyszło, drugie dłużej nie czekało. W tamtych dniach, nie kontaktowali się ze sobą w inny sposób, było to zbyt niebezpieczne. Snape uśmiechnął się delikatnie do wciąż patrzącego na niego Harry'ego.

– Wiesz, to ja byłem pierwszym, któremu powiedziała, że przyjdziesz na ten parszywy świat. Drugim był Lupin, wywęszył to, z resztą tak samo jak to, że spotykała się ze mną. James o ciąży dowiedział się jako trzeci. Uwierzysz, bała się mu powiedzieć. Trwała wojna, Czarny Pan hulał w najlepsze, a ona z brzuchem. A później to ja, musiałem robić za niańkę, gdy załatwiali sprawy Zakonu. Do dziś nie mogę się nadziwić, że twój ojczulek tak łatwo łykał jej kłamstwa, że zostawia cię u siostry. A mi, gdy próbowałem protestować, zawsze powtarzała: _Sev, najciemniej pod latarnią. Nikt nie będzie podejrzewał, że w swoim łóżku chowasz Harry'ego Pottera_. _Tylko pamiętaj, nie dodawaj mu eliksiru usypiającego do mleka, to i tak nie zadziała._ Wiesz co było najgorsze, miała rację, ze wszystkim. I w ten sposób, co jakiś czas, lądowałeś u mnie na noc. Czasami też spotykałem się z wami w parku, lubiłeś oglądać spadające, kolorowe liście – powoli zaczął wspinać się po schodach. – Bardzo wcześnie zacząłeś przejawiać zdolności magiczne. Potrafiłeś sprawiać, że liście dosłownie tańczyły wokół wózka. Martwiłeś ją tym. A później musieliście się ukryć, tu, pod Fideliusem. Miałeś wtedy siedem miesięcy. I nie widziałem cię już – stanął przed wejściem do dziecięcego pokoju – aż do tamtej feralnej nocy.

Severus omiótł wzrokiem przestrzeń znajdującą się przed nim. Ściana na wprost łóżeczka ziała olbrzymią dziurą. To tu Czarny Pan poniósł pierwszą klęskę. Część dachu również była zawalona, a większość rzeczy nie nadawała się już do użytku.

– Na szczęście komoda jest nietknięta – podszedł do mebla i machnięciem ręki otworzył dolną szufladę. – Co my tu mamy?

To co zobaczył, zadowoliło go. Wewnątrz mebla leżały zmniejszone magicznie kartony z wypisanymi na nich cyframi. 1-2, 3-5, 6-7 i tak dalej. Zamknął szufladę i otworzył kolejną. W niej znalazł pieluchy, kocyki, pościel i śliniaczki. Snape nie sprawdzał pozostałej zawartości komody, tylko zmniejszył ją i schował do kieszeni. Odwrócił się i krytycznie ocenił stan łóżeczka.

– Nie nadaje się – szepnął. – Nie będziesz cały czas spać ze mną – spojrzał na chłopca. – Odwiedzimy stary dom Prince'ów i tam na strychu coś powinniśmy znaleźć.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze pobieżnie i już chciał wychodzić, gdy w rogu dostrzegł coś znajomego. Przywołał zaklęciem pluszaka, a następnie wyczyścił go z kurzu i pajęczyn.

– To była twoja ulubiona zabawka. Dostałeś ją ode mnie – mężczyzna podał pluszowego węża Harry'emu. Chłopiec od razu porwał go w objęcia i wpakował do buzi. – Dobrze, więc go też zabierzemy. Zajrzymy jeszcze na dół, gdzieś powinien być twój leżaczek.

Ten znalazł się w salonie. Snape również go zmniejszył i schował do kieszeni.

– To teraz do starego domiszcza moi dziadków.

Wyszli na ulicę i przeszli do najbliższego zaułka, skąd nauczyciel aportował ich w miejsce położone gdzieś w środku Anglii. Pojawili się przed starą, mosiężną bramą, kutą w ciernie i winorośla. Severus prychnął i pokręcił głową. Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze długo nie będzie musiał spotykać się z rodziną matki. Nie darzyli go wielkim szacunkiem, ale po mianowaniu go bohaterem wojennym i uznanym warzycielem eliksirów, przyjęli go prawnie do rodziny oraz umieścili na drzewie rodowym. Prince'owie w czasie wojny pozostali neutralni, profilaktycznie nie popierając żadnej ze stron i właściwie przebywając większość czasu poza granicami kraju. Jego matka nadal była plamą na honorze rodziny, jednak on sam, przyniósł zaszczyt staremu, dumnemu rodowi, więc łaskawie pozwolono mu wrócić na jego łono. Nie byłby prawdziwym Ślizgonem, gdyby miał teraz z tego nie skorzystać.

Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, drugą mocniej przyciskając zawiniętego w kocyk Pottera. Brama otworzyła się przed nim z cichym zgrzytem.

– Czeka nas mały spacerek, a gdy nam się poszczęści, to nikogo nie będzie w domu i szybko uporamy się ze sprawą twego łóżka.

Ogród nie był może tak rozległy i zadbany jak w posiadłości Malfoy'ów, ale tu również dojście od bramy głównej do drzwi zajmowało kilka minut. Dobrze, że przynajmniej z każdej strony nie darły się pawie. Ta ekstrawagancja była zarezerwowana wyłącznie Lucjuszowi. Jego babka za to otaczała się zewsząd krzewami róż. Nawet teraz, jakieś późne ich odmiany, kwitły gdzieniegdzie, wspomagane magią.

Severus szybko szedł po żwirowanej ścieżce. Jak mantrę powtarzał w duchu, by nikogo nie zastał na miejscu. Gdy dotarł do drzwi, te otworzyły się przed nim, a domowy skrzat w niebieskiej ścierce skłonił się nisko do podłogi.

– Panicz Severus, niech panicz wejdzie! Zaraz powiadomię panicza Brutusa o panicza przybyciu.

Nim Snape zdążył go powstrzymać, skrzat zniknął w głębi domu. Skrzywił się. Czyli jednak z szybkiego załatwienia sprawy nici. Brutus, jego kuzyn. Syn, młodszego brata jego matki, Armanda. Z tego co pamiętał ożenił się trzy lata temu z Sesilią Jasminą Smith, spokrewnioną z Zachariaszem Smithem. Mieli czteromiesięcznego syna. Nie wyjdą stąd przed obiadem.

Severus zaczął już rozważać taktyczny odwrót, gdy na schodach pojawił się wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna, trochę młodszy od niego.

– Kogo moje oczy widzą! Czyż to nie Severus, w samej swojej dostojnej osobie? – Brutus podszedł do Snape'a, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. – A cóż to? Jaka to nieszczęśnica, oddała ci taką słodką kruszynkę po opiekę? Znam ją? – kontynuował patrząc na Harry'ego.

Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Oczywiście, że ją znasz. To Lily Evans, po mężu – Potter.

– To Harry Potter? – praktycznie widział jak trybiki przeskakują w umyśle jego kuzyna. – Ale... jak?

– Mały wypadek na eliksirach – zbył go machnięciem wolnej ręki. – A teraz jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to chciałbym znaleźć dla niego jakieś dziecinne łóżeczko na strychu.

– Ależ skąd ten pośpiech – widać było, że Brutus odzyskał rezon i znów zaczął się uśmiechać. – Możesz położyć go koło mojego syna, są chyba w podobnym, że tak powiem, wieku.

Podszedł bliżej, by lepiej przyjrzeć się zawiniątku. W tym momencie powietrze zgęstniało i zaczęły się w nim pojawiać małe wyładowania elektryczne. Snape'a odchrząknął.

– Lepiej się nie zbliżaj za bardzo. Chłopiec nie lubi obcych – Harry, któremu właśnie udało się wyswobodzić rączkę z kocyka, chwycił Severusa za włosy i zabulgotał.

– Chcesz pić? – profesor westchnął ciężko i zwrócił się do kuzyna. – Możesz poprosić skrzaty o przygotowanie herbatki rumiankowej w małej butelce. Zanosi się, że jednak zostaniemy na chwilę.

Brutus zaklaskał zadowolony. Przekazał wszystkie dyspozycje skrzatom wraz z poleceniem poinformowania żony o przybyłych gościach oraz poszukaniu jakiegoś dziecięcego łóżeczka na strychu. Severus nie mając wyjścia, dał się zaprowadzić do bawialni, gdzie miała przebywać pociecha kuzynostwa.

* * *

Bawialnia okazała się przestronnym pomieszczeniem z dużą ilością wysokich okien oraz drzwiami prowadzącymi na taras. W pomieszczeniu stała jasna sofa i cztery fotele wokół stolika kawowego. Mały dzieciak leżał na puchowym patchworku, a nad jego głową skakały zabawki poruszane magią. W kryształowym żyrandolu tańczyły tęczowe refleksy. Harry urzeczony wyciągnął do nich rączki.

– Malec lubi błyskotki? – zagadnął wesoło Brutus, rozsiadając się w fotelu. – To tak, jak nasz mały Nicholas.

– Tylko jeśli wyglądają jak złote znicze – padła burkliwa odpowiedź. – Te aż połyka z zachwytu.

Severus wyplątał Pottera z koca i położył koło dzieciaka kuzyna. Bachor skrzywił się, ale dzięki Merlinowi, nie zaczął płakać. Nad jego głową zaczął podskakiwać mały jednorożec, jedna z zabawek Prince'a juniora. Mistrz Eliksirów skierował różdżkę w stronę maskotki i zamienił ją w ponuraka, za co został obdarzony uśmiechem od swego podopiecznego.

– Wstydziłbyś się Severusie – Brutus skrzywił się ostentacyjnie. – Jak możesz tak znęcać się nad tym dzieckiem?

Na szczęście, Snape'a od odpowiedzi uratowała wchodząca do pokoju Sesilia. Była młodą, nawet ładną blondynką, wyjątkowo smukłą, jak na niedawno przebytą ciążę. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, Severus wyczuł na niej kilka zaklęć maskujących. Jak przystało na prawdziwą panią nie na swoich włościach, od progu zaczęła wywód o szczęściu nachodzącym jej dom, w postaci kuzyna jej wspaniałego męża. Nie wiedział czy więcej lukru spływało z jej ust, czy z zeszłorocznych przemówień w pokoju nauczycielskim, wygłaszanych przez Dolores Umbridge. Tak właściwie, to łóżeczko Pottera przestawało już być tak priorytetową sprawą. Skrzaty podały herbatę i to na moment zatrzymało potok słów kobiety. Na stoliku prócz filiżanek pojawiła się mała butelka z naparem rumiankowym.

– Och, Severusie, pozwolisz mi zająć się najmłodszym gościem? – zaszczebiotała Sesilia, porywając w swe wymuskane ręce butelkę.

– Jeśli ci na to pozwoli, to droga wolna – Snape uniósł kąciki ust w parodii uśmiechu. – Ostrzegam tylko, nasza mała znakomitość, potrafi miewać humorki.

Pani Prince podeszła do chłopców na patchworku. Jej syn nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, lecz Harry bacznie ją obserwował. Spiął się, gdy kobieta się nad nim pochyliła, a jego magia zgęstniała. Kobieta zamarła zmrożona, jakby nie będąc pewną co zrobić dalej. Chłopak spojrzał na Snape'a, ale gdy ten nie zareagował w żaden sposób, czar opadł i uwolnił ją. Sesilia sapnęła i rozpogodziła się trochę.

– Chyba uzyskałam pozwolenie – jej głos był drżący, mimo że starała się to ukryć.

Nie chcąc stracić swojej szansy, wzięła Harry'ego delikatnie na ręce i podeszła z nim do sofy. Siadając sięgnęła ponownie po rumianek. Potter nieufnie przyglądał się butelce.

– Daj spokój bachorze, to tylko herbatka ziołowa, a nie trucizna – nie wytrzymał Snape.

Słowa Mistrza Eliksirów widocznie podziałały, gdyż chłopiec już bez oporów dał się napoić. Severus zmarszczył brwi w zadumie.

– Co jak co, ty Severusie znasz się na wszelakich trujących miksturach, prawda? – odezwał się nagle Brutus.

– Oczywiście, jako Mistrz Eliksirów muszę o nich wiedzieć jak najwięcej, z resztą nie tylko o nich. – Snape przyglądał się uważnie kuzynowi.

– Taki wykształcony, do tego bohater, a teraz jeszcze opiekun Harry'ego Pottera...

– Do czego dążysz? – syknął.

– Nie unoś się, po prostu stwierdzam, że jest to dla ciebie niesamowita nobilitacja, zwłaszcza po tym, czego dopuściła się twoja matka...

Severus gotowy był już wyciągnąć różdżkę i przekląć kuzyna do siedmiu pokoleń na przód, gdyby nie nagłe warknięcie od strony sofy. Harry wymiotujący na niewątpliwie drogą, niebieską, jedwabną suknię Sesilii był zabawnym widokiem. W tym momencie pojawił się stary skrzat Prince'ów, którego Snape kojarzył jeszcze ze swojego dzieciństwa.

– Panicz Severus prosił o łóżeczko dziecinne, Łuska przyniósł – stworzenie skłoniło się i podało profesorowi mały pakunek. Następnie skrzywiło się na widok pozostałych państwa i strzeliło palcami. Plamy na sukni zniknęły. – Młody panicz Harry źle reaguje na rumianek – skrzat podreptał do Sesilii i zabrał z jej objęć chłopca, a następnie podał go Snape'owi.

Zanim Łuska zniknął, Severus zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć coś na temat degeneracji starych czarodziejskich rodów, wyszeptane pod nosem.

– Skoro mam wszystko po co przybyłem, pożegnam się już. Kuzynie, Sesilio – kiwnął obojgu głową – mam nadzieję, że do następnego spotkania upłynie dużo czasu. A tobie Harry – spojrzał na bachora – muszę zaparzyć wywar z kopru włoskiego.

Zarzucając koc na dzieciaka, wyszedł nie oglądając się za siebie. Mogło być gorzej.

* * *

Następnego dnia Brutus wysłał Harry'emu liścik z przeprosinami za zaistniałe okoliczności z dołączonym do niego zabawkowym ponurakiem. Snape uśmiechnął się do siebie.

– Nie udało im się go odczarować.

Tej nocy, chłopiec zasnął przytulając do siebie węża i czarnego psa.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **N/A:** Ten rozdział niesie ze sobą wiele wyjaśnień. Nie byłoby tak, gdybym trzymała się pierwotnego zamysłu. Na początku Snape miał wyruszyć na podbój sklepów z dziecięcymi akcesoriami, zostać otoczonym hordą kobiet rozpływających się nad młodym tatusiem itd. A później coś mnie tknęło, przecież Severus jest praktycznym człowiekiem, swoich pieniędzy by nie wydał na Pottera, niewłaściwe było opróżnianie skrytki nr 687, bez zgody jej właściciela, a fundusz szkolny, to tak... I nagle naszło mnie olśnienie, a gdy zaczęłam pisać, skończyło się to rozbiciem tej części opowiadania na dwa oddzielne fragmenty. Dodam, że w tym rozdziale pojawia się podpowiedź, co do tego, kto się pojawi już niebawem. ;)

 **ChiekoHana -** może i mały Harry jest słodziutki, ale historia musi iść dalej. Co do jego rozmów, to hymmm... kanon jeśli chodzi o inteligencję Pottera leży i kwiczy, u mnie nie będzie tak źle. ;) **Meg-Helix -** Władcy Chaosu i Destrukcji będą pojawiać się przynajmniej epizodycznie, wątek z pewną tajemnicą, kopnął mnie wczoraj przy zmywaniu (nota bene bardzo wenotwócze zajęcie) i już został spisany. Pierwsze jego tropy znajdują się w rozdziałach pierwszym i trzecim (graniana z rzędem temu, kto zgadnie o kogo chodzi). Historia znajomości Lily i Severusa, będzie się jeszcze przewijać i od czasu do czasu wypłyną pewne ciekawostki o tej dwójce. Co do reszty, jestem pewna tylko pojawienia się żyjących Huncwotów, w końcu Syriusz jest otagowany. ;) **misqa -** powiedzmy, że u mnie Snape pokazuje swoją "prawdziwą" twarz. I tak, powoli Harry będzie powracał do siebie, przecież sam Dumbledore to potwierdził. Ale co mu się po drodze przydarzy, to jego. Staram się wplatać sceny, które z założenia mają rozśmieszyć czytelnika, cieszę się, że mi się to udaje. Jeśli zaś chodzi o jad, to sam kanon dostarcza wiele interesujących rzeczy, które jakoś nie są wykorzystywane w fanfiction, a zamiast tego autorzy wymyślają cuda niewidy.

Gorąco pozdrawiam wszystkich śledzących to opowiadanie. Wierzcie mi, że aż mi serce rośnie, gdy widzę ilość wyświetleń. Mimo, że piszę przede wszystkim dla siebie, to z każdą odsłoną i z każdym komentarzem, jestem szczęśliwsza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

* * *

Hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów właśnie omawiał właściwości dyptamu w różnego rodzaju miksturach i maściach leczniczych, gdy do sali wtargnął wielki, czarny pies ujadający wściekle. Przerażeni drugoklasiści wrzasnęli i porozrzucali podręczniki. Snape ścisnął nasadę nosa. Spodziewał się większego opanowania po Ślizgonach i Krukonach. Czyżby tylko rocznik Pott... Harry'ego był mniej bojaźliwy, niż panienka z dobrego domu w obliczu małej białej myszki. No i Black, co ten kundel tutaj robił?

Bachor, który do tej pory słuchał z uwagą co mówił, wykrzywił usta w podkówkę i zawył ile sił w płucach. Pięknie. Dobrze, że pchlarz wtargnął dopiero na dziesięć minut przed końcem zajęć.

– Cisza. Uspokójcie się, to tylko głupi pies! Lekcja skończona. Macie doczytać o właściwościach dyptamu i napisać na czwartek esej na dwie stopy o interakcjach tego zioła z innymi o podobnych właściwościach – podniósł głos, by przebić się przez gwar panujący w sali.

Syriusz usłyszawszy płacz od razu przestał wyszczekiwać wszystkie zarzuty w kierunku starego nietoperza. I spojrzał zaskoczony na swego chrześniaka. Ten właśnie powoli się uspokajał w ramionach Smarkerusa. Po panicznym ryku nie pozostało już śladu, za to zastąpiła go czkawka.

Severus chodził w kółko trzymając Harry'ego na rękach, cicho szepcząc, że nie musi się bać tego głupiego kundla, że jak chce, to zrobią z niego ładny dywanik przed kominek albo przerobią na eliksir na pchły. Chłopiec, z bezpiecznej wysokości patrzył na psisko i cicho czkał starając się zapanować nad sobą. Choć przyglądał się swemu ojcu chrzestnemu z ciekawością, dość mocno wczepiał się w szaty Snape'a. Cichy głosik szeptał Severusowi, że jednak Syriusz Black nie zabierze dziś bachora ze sobą do domu. Jakaś część jego, odetchnęła z tego powodu z ulgą.

Black przemienił się z powrotem w człowieka i łypnął na swego odwiecznego wroga.

– Na gacie Merlina, czemu mój szczeniak jest taki mały?!

Snape zgrzytnął zębami i zacisnął usta. Jak on śmiał nazywać tego bachora swoim szczeniakiem.

– Niech zgadnę, wybiegłeś z gabinetu dyrektora, zanim ten zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek o tym, co się stało.

– Wybiegłem po tym, gdy usłyszałem, że nie ma o co się martwić, gdyż _ty_ się nim zajmujesz – warknął.

– Nie warcz mi tutaj, straszysz Harry'ego – poczuł dziką satysfakcję, widząc wzdrygnięcie Blacka, gdy wypowiadał imię chłopca.

\- Harry'ego?

– Zakładałem, że wiesz jakie imię nosi twój jedyny chrześniak – uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Jednak skoro nie, to cię łaskawie poinformuję, że nazywa się Harry.

Syriusz zawył dziko i Mistrz Eliksirów widział, że mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymał się przed przyłożeniem mu w krzywy nos. Och, wyprowadzanie Blacka z równowagi, wcale nie straciło ze swojej atrakcyjności. Tym bardziej, że ten nie mógł nic zrobić.

– Snape! Odłóż szczeniaka, nie bądź tchórzem i przestań zasłaniać się nim jak tarczą!

– Chyba coś ci się pomyliło. Myślisz, że posłucham się _ciebie_? I przestań nazywać go szczeniakiem.

Kolejne warknięcie i zgrzyt zębami później, Black miotał się w przejściu między ławkami jak w klatce.

– Ty i Malfoy jesteście siebie warci. Obaj powinniście gnić w Azkabanie. Byłby święty spokój.

Severus spojrzał na niego, jak na jakiś ohydny rodzaj robaka, którego musiał pokroić. Choć właściwie, kundel poruszył dość ciekawą kwestię. Nie wiedział w jaki sposób Lucjusz Malfoy wyłgał się od więzienia. Słyszał tylko plotki, że ktoś wysoko postawiony wstawił się za nim i zeznał na jego korzyść. Akurat w to, że ten arystokratyczny blond lizus był w Ministerstwie, po to by uratować bachora, on nigdy nie uwierzy. Nie miał wtedy głowy, by zbadać tę sprawę, musiał zatroszczyć się o siebie. Wizengamot jednak dał wiarę temu zeznaniu, ale kto miał aż taką władzę, by to łyknęli. Był pewien, że nie był to Dumbledore. Z resztą, Albus doskonale wiedział, gdzie leżała lojalność Lucjusza i nawet posiadając te swoje plany wewnątrz planów, Snape wątpił, by starzec pozwoli takiemu mordercy chodzić wolno. A jeśli już mowa o Malfoy'u...

– Black, zabieraj swoje pchły z mojej klasy. Zaraz zaczynam kolejne zajęcia, więc bądź tak łaskaw i zejdź mi z oczu. Chociażby idź pozaznaczać drzewa na skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

Jak za machnięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, do sali zaczęli wchodzić uczniowie szóstego roku. Draco zbladł na widok swojego dalekiego kuzyna, za to Granger uśmiechnęła się promiennie i pozwoliła objąć tej chodzącej wściekliźnie. Jednak, czując na sobie palące spojrzenie profesora, szybko wyplątała się z męskich kończyn i usiadła przy swojej ławce. Wyciągnęła dwa pergaminy, przy jednym stawiając samokopiujące pióro.

– Panno Granger, proszę wytłumaczyć mi, po co pani to wszystko – wskazał na rzeczy leżące na blacie.

– Robię podwójne notatki, by Harry miał z czego nadrabiać opuszczony materiał, panie profesorze.

– Nie musisz, ja o to zadbam – odezwał się nagle Draco.

Snape uniósł brew w szoku, a to co znowu. Granger szybko odwróciła się do blondyna, aż dziw, że głowa się jej przy tym nie oderwała.

– Niby dlaczego w ogóle miałbyś to robić i co cię to obchodzi – zaperzyła się Gryfonka.

– Dyrektor mi kazał. W ramach kary – wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna uwierzyła w to kłamstwo, jednak Severus za długo znał tego młodego Ślizgona, by i na niego zadziałała ta wymówka.

– Zapewne Harry się ucieszy, gdy będzie mógł porównać ze sobą dwa komplety notatek – skwitowała, poprawiając magiczne pióro.

Black patrzył to na jedno, to na drugie, otwierając i zamykając usta. Mistrz Eliksirów ułożył w leżaczku zasypiającego Harry'ego i przykrył go, upewniając się, by ten przypadkiem nie złapał przeziębienia.

– Black, przedstawienie skończone. Za półtorej godziny wyślę ich do diabła i wtedy będziemy mogli dokończyć naszą jakże emocjonującą rozmowę, a teraz znajdź Lupina i zajmij się sobą. Spotkamy się u mnie w gabinecie.

Syriusz zacisnął wargi i sztywno kiwnął mu głową zanim wyszedł.

* * *

Czas do ponownego spotkania pchlarza, a właściwie dwóch pchlarzy, minął zbyt szybko. Chociaż może, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to pozbędzie się kłopotu, jakim jest Potter.

Porządkował notatki z zajęć, gdy w drzwi gabinetu coś uderzyło z głuchym łomotem. Czy ten kundel naprawdę myślał, że zostawi wejście otwarte. Severus spojrzał odruchowo w głąb pomieszczenia na korytarz prowadzący do jego prywatnych kwater. Sprawdził wszystkie zaklęcia, upewnił się, że Harry spał spokojnie i dopiero wtedy machnął ręką, by otworzyć drzwi.

– Smarkerusie... – Syriusz wparował do gabinetu.

– Cofamy się do czasów szkolnych Black?

– Gdzie Harry?

– Śpi. I nawet niech ci do tego zakutego łba nie przyjdzie, by go budzić.

Remus Lupin wszedł za Syriuszem, pokręcił głową i zamknął drzwi.

– Powiedzcie mi czemu, zawsze gdy spotykamy się we trójkę, to mam wrażenie, jakbyśmy mieli znów po piętnaście lat? Dzień dobry Severusie.

– Lupin – Snape skinął mu głową, puszczając mimo uszu przemowę wilkołaka. Nie on odpowiadał za zachowania wariatów.

– Co z Harrym?

– Obecnie śpi, ale to się powinno zmienić w przeciągu pół godziny. Jeśli pytasz ogólnie o jego stan, to jest on niemowlakiem. Poza tym, nic mu nie dolega.

– Dyrektor mówił, że sam musi wrócić do siebie. Faktycznie nie da się tego przyspieszyć? Ja wiem, może jakieś zaklęcie albo eliksir?

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym, by Dumbledore się w tej sprawie pomylił. Niestety – Severus westchnął – jakakolwiek ingerencja mogłaby przynieść nieprzewidywalne skutki.

Syriusz chwycił się za włosy i jęknął.

– Przestań jęczeć Black. Przecież zajmowałeś się nim gdy był mały.

Mężczyzna poderwał głowę i spojrzał się na Snape'a, jakby go zobaczył po raz pierwszy na oczy.

– Mogę go zabrać?

– Jeśli on nie będzie oponował, to ja nie widzę przeciwskazań. – Mówiąc to, coś mu się przewróciło w żołądku. Skrzaty musiały podać coś nieświeżego na obiad. – Choć jestem znany ze swej niezmierzonej miłości go Gryfonów, to jednak łatwiej będzie mi prowadzić zajęcia, bez ciągłej obecności Pottera w klasie.

– Ale ja myślałem… że…

– Black, choć osobiście popieram wszelkie przejawy myślenia, to w twoim przypadku chyba lepiej jest, gdy tego nie robisz.

Lupin pokręcił głową. Ta dwójka nigdy się nie zmieni. Do jego wrażliwych uszu dobiegło ciche, dziecięce kwilenie. W tym samym momencie Severus wstał gwałtowanie zza biurka i ruszył w głąb swoich kwater.

– Harry się obudził – powiedział przyjacielowi, który lekko zdezorientowany patrzył za odchodzącym Snape'em.

Mistrz Eliksirów wrócił do swojego gabinetu z dzieckiem na ręku. Nie odzywając się ani słowem, wepchnął małego w ramiona jego ojca chrzestnego. Gdy na biurku pojawiła się butelka z mlekiem, Syriusz zrobił wielkie przerażone oczy i wyszeptał:

– Co ja mam zrobić?

Snape uniósł pogardliwie jedną brew.

– Nakarmić Harry'ego. To chyba oczywiste.

Black spojrzał na butelkę, następnie przeniósł wzrok na chrześniaka i z desperacją w oczach odwrócił się do Lupina. Wilkołak westchnął, przejął od niego małego, podszedł po butelkę, sprawdził temperaturę mleka, usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i zaczął karmić dzieciaka. Severus z trudem powstrzymywał się, by całej tej sceny nie skomentować. Potter jak widać akceptował tę dwójkę, więc była szansa pozbycia się go z jego lochów. Siedzieli w ciszy, aż Harry nie skończył. Gdy pusta butelka zniknęła, a bachor zaczął marudzić, Snape przywołał pluszowego węża i podał mu go.

Black podrapał się po brodzie.

– Harry miał tę zabawkę odkąd pamiętam. I od zawsze była jego ulubioną. Nigdy nie zrozumiałem, czemu lubi tak tego węża.

– Dostał ją od ciebie w dniu narodzin, prawda? – Remus spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów. – Nie musisz odpowiadać, ja to wiem. Z początku nawet podejrzewałem, że Harry tak naprawdę jest twoim synem. Że Lily miała z tobą romans – uśmiechnął się smutno. – Nawet pokłóciliśmy się o waszą relację.

– Lily mi o tym powiedziała, jak na nią naskoczyłeś, jak oskarżyłeś o zdradę Jamesa. Podobno wtedy, pierwszy raz od dawna, straciła nad sobą panowanie.

– Tak. A Harry niestety odziedziczył jej ognisty temperament. A w połączeniu z gwałtownością Blacków…

– Hej, o czym wy mówicie! – Syriusz znów czuł się zdezorientowany.

– Cały czas mówimy o tym, czemu Harry'emu podoba się pluszowy wąż, Syriuszu.

– Mój szczeniak jest Gryfonem z krwi i kości.

Tym razem Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się.

– To twój _szczeniak_ , ci nie powiedział, że miał być Ślizgonem? – Snape z przyjemnością oglądał, jak wszystkie kolory odpływają z twarzy Blacka. – Gdyby Draco Malfoy nie zraził go do swojej osoby i Hagrid nie dorzucił swoich trzech knutów, to dzieciak byłby moim małym wężem.

Tym razem Lupin zachichotał.

– Historia, jak widać, lubi się powtarzać. Lily też byłaby w Slytherinie gdyby nie Malfoy. W pociągu natknęła się na _niego_ , dumnego prefekta siódmego roku, czarodzieja czystej krwi, który uraczył ją, zagubioną pierwszoroczną, kwiecistą przemową na temat wyższości czarodziejów nad mugolami. O ironio, jaka matka, taki syn.

Syriusz gwałtownie odwrócił się do Remusa.

– Co... – wychrypiał.

Lupin westchnął ciężko.

– Byłem jedną osobą, której to opowiedziała. Chyba, że… Severusie, wiedziałeś?

Snape skinął głową.

– Myślisz, że czemu była jedyną _Gryfonką_ , którą akceptowałem.

Remus powoli pokiwał głową.

– Severusie, nie rozumiem tylko jednego. Skoro Harry jest tobie _tak_ bliski, czemu tak _źle_ traktowałeś go przez te wszystkie lata?

Snape zacisnął wargi. Nie musiał się tłumaczyć temu głupiemu wilkołakowi. Ale wtedy spojrzały na niego te duże zielone oczy i coś w nim pękło. Potarł nasadę nosa, ważąc każde słowo, które zamierzał zaraz powiedzieć.

– Lily kazała mi złożyć pewną obietnicę. Zażądała złożenia przysięgi wieczystej, że zawsze będę opiekował się jej synem, nawet gdy jej już zabraknie. A właściwie przede wszystkim, gdy jej już zabraknie. – Jakby nie wiedziała, że i tak bym to robił, pomyślał. – Przewidziała również sytuację, gdyby Czarny Pan nadal był na tym świecie, a ja musiał go szpiegować. Wymusiła na mnie, bym ukrywał swoją troskę wobec bachora. Co gorsze, miałem traktować dzieciaka tak, jakby był swoim ojcem. Dzięki temu, że Harry jest tak podobny do Jamesa z wyglądu, nie było to takie trudne. Zwłaszcza po lekcjach oklumencji, które zlecił nam w tamtym roku dyrektor. Tylko przyzwyczajenie i silna wola pozwoliła mi zachować swoją maskę.

– Co masz na myśli? – zaniepokoił się Lupin.

– Darsley'ów.

Oczy Remusa zalśniły niebezpiecznie.

– Powiedz mi tylko, czy Harry dostał choć jedną zabawkę, z tych które wysyłałem mu na urodziny i święta?

– Żadna nigdy nie trafiły do chłopca.

Lupin sztywno kiwnął głową. Black już otwierał usta.

– Nie chcesz wiedziesz Syriuszu. Harry potrzebuje cię tutaj, nie w Azkabanie.

* * *

W końcu cisza i spokój. Severus siedział z lampką wina przed kominkiem i miesięcznikiem _Warzyciel_ na kolanach. Po długich rozmowach, wyjaśnieniach i kilku wybuchach złości Blacka, Harry został zabrany przez dwóch pchlarzy do domu przy Grmimuald Place. Dzieciak nie robił scen, nie panikował, nie spowodował wybuchów przypadkowej magii. Wszystko poszło doskonale. Rzeczy zostały szybko poskładane, zmniejszone i przeniesione przez skrzaty do nowego miejsca. Severus pogratulował sobie w duchu podzieleniem się kilkoma tajemnicami ze swej przeszłości. Dopił wino i zamierzał właśnie wstać, by udać się do sypialni, gdy ogień w kominku zapłonął na zielono i pojawiła się w nim głowa Blacka. Snape zaklął pod nosem. Czyżby to było zbyt piękne.

– Snape, dobrze że jeszcze nie śpisz!

Zza pleców kundla dobiegał głośny płacz dziecka.

– Ze szczeniakiem dzieje się coś złego – Black panikował. – Gdy próbowaliśmy go położyć, zaczął płakać i cały czas płacze. Nie przestaje ryczeć już od godziny. Nawet obraz mojej matki zaczął mu śpiewać kołysanki. A wierz mi, ostatni raz Walburga śpiewała _Dis moi lune d'argent_ , gdy Regulus przechodził smoczą ospę w wieku trzech lat.

Severus uniósł brwi. Takie zachowanie portretu matrony Blacków było warte zobaczenia.

– Odsuń się, idę do was.

Mistrz Eliksirów chwycił garść proszku fiuu i wrzucił go w płomienie. Wychodząc z kominka w domu Blacków usłyszał przyjemny, kobiecy głos śpiewający kołysankę Mordreda, przez którą przebijało się zawodzenie Harry'ego. Szybko ruszył w kierunku płaczu, przy tym bachor nigdy nie uśnie, na litość Slytherina. Gdy tylko znalazł się w zasięgu oczu Pottera, ten od razu się uspokoił. Snape podszedł do Lupina, wziął od niego chłopca i przytulił do piersi. Magia wokół nich zawirowała i mały od razu zasnął.

– Mówiłam, magiczne dziecko powinno być ze swoimi rodzicami, inaczej nigdy w nocy nie zaśnie.

Walburga Black omiotła całe zgromadzenie przed nią pogardliwym spojrzeniem i zasłoniła się kotarami. Lupin z rezygnacją pokręcił głową.

– Jak widzisz Severusie, próbowaliśmy wszystkiego. Chyba tylko ciebie Harry w pełni akceptuje. Sam nie wiem, podejrzewam, że ma to jakiś związek z tą przysięgą. Jutro porozmawiam o tym z Dumbledorem i to przedyskutujemy. A może wystarczy poczekać aż on trochę podrośnie, sam już nie wiem. – Pogłaskał główkę śpiącego malucha. – Jego magia reaguje na ciebie i nie pozwoli mu spać, jeśli będziesz zbyt daleko. Chyba na razie musi zostać pod twoją opieką.

Po Syriuszem załamały się nogi, aż musiał przytrzymać się ściany. Snape'owi nawet zrobiło mu się trochę go żal.

– Jutro rano prześlijcie przez skrzata jego rzeczy. Muszę wracać do szkoły i pilnować te wszystkie bachory, nie tylko tego jednego – mówiąc to, mocniej przytulił do siebie Harry'ego. – Lupin, masz rację, spróbujemy o tym pomyśleć i jakoś rozwiązać ten problem z jego magią.

Black powoli pokiwał głową.

– Może wystarczy, byśmy go częściej odwiedzali, może się do nas w końcu przyzwyczai?

– Black, czego nie zrozumiałeś ze słowa _jutro_?

– Tak, jutro.

* * *

Następny dzień, nie przyniósł Blackowi spodziewanego pozytywnego rozwiązania. Ostatecznie stanęli na tym, że kundel z wilkołakiem będą odwiedzać Pottera i może później, gdy mały nie będzie się już tak bał obcych ludzi, to spróbują zabrać go do siebie. Na razie jednak, podczas swoich spotkań, mają się trzymać okolic Hogwartu. Dumbledore obiecał dogłębnie zbadać sprawę przyrzeczenia, jakie wymusiła na Severusie Lily. Jednakże, najpierw musiał ustalić, gdzie wylądowała jego spisana wersja, gdyż podejrzewał, że taka musiała gdzieś istnieć. Cóż, Mistrz Eliksirów w to wątpił, o czym nie omieszkał poinformować Albusa. Ten jednak zbył go machnięciem ręki i poczęstowaniem cytrynowym dropsem. Na dziś miał już dość.

Jak na ironię, gdy raczył się popołudniową herbatą, w jego komnatach pojawili się bliźniacy Weasley. Potter przyciągał kłopoty jak magnes.

– Dzień dobry, profesorze…

– My do Harry'ego, można?

I nie czekając na zaproszenie weszli do gabinetu.

– Jakąkolwiek mielibyście sprawę do pana Pottera, to niestety nie może on wam pomóc.

Fred i George wymienili się spojrzeniami, a następnie zlustrowali Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Wie pan, że był pan naszym ulubionym profesorem – zaczął Fred.

– I zawsze pana szanowaliśmy? – dodał George.

Severus był zaskoczony przemową bliźniaków, kazał im więc kontynuować.

– Pan nas zawsze rozróżniał. Oprócz pana, tylko Harry to potrafi, więc…

– Podzielimy się z panem pewnym sekretem.

– A jaki to sekret skrywa pan Potter?

– Jest naszym cichym wspólnikiem biznesowym – odpowiedzieli razem.

– Rozumiem, że łoży fundusze na ingrediencje do waszego sklepu.

Bracia znów wymienili między sobą spojrzenia, niemo ustalając co mogą powiedzieć.

– Nie tylko – odparł w końcu Fred.

Weasley'owie po raz pierwszy mogli zobaczyć jak wyraz zaskoczenia maluje się na twarzy ich profesora eliksirów.

– Panie profesorze, Harry pomagał nam w badaniach nad składnikami, ich działaniem oraz zamiennikami. Sam pan wie, że niektóre rzeczy można zastąpić innymi, nie zmieniając właściwości eliksiru. A gdy można zaoszczędzić…

– Nie musisz kończyć – Severus potarł nasadę nosa. – I mówicie, że Harry wam w tym pomagał?

– Tak, tu w Hogwarcie ma dostęp do wielu książek, również tych z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

Snape zamknął oczy i westchnął. _Potter_ – w tym jednym słowie zamykają się chyba wszystkie kłopoty i złamane punkty regulaminu. Otworzył oczy i przyjrzał się młodzieńcom stojącym przed nim.

– Dobra chłopaki, Harry obecnie ma trzy miesiące i raczej wam nie pomoże. Macie problem z funduszami czy recepturami?

Fred i George uśmiechnęli się do siebie i zaczęli przedstawiać problem, z którym przyszli.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **N/A:** Znajdźcie na youtubie Mordred's Lullaby i zrozumiecie o co chodzi Severusowi. Pojawił się Syriusz z Remusem gratis. Myślałam, że czarny ponurak od razu kojarzy się z Łapą. Dodam, że w momencie, gdy pisałam fragment dziejący się w domu Blacków, wyobrażałam sobie Syriusza jako takiego zbitego, mokrego psa ze spuszczonymi uszami.

Ten rozdział jest długi i sprawiający problemy. Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się go napisać dość jednolicie, gdyż miałam w niektórych momentach pewne załamania. Niektóre rzeczy praktycznie napisały się same, inne dłubałam i dłubałam. Uprzedzam lojalnie, że kolejne, _najbliższe_ części zapowiadają się na krótsze. Nie chcę już tak bardzo rozbijać pewnych rzeczy, ani tym bardziej łączyć ich na siłę.

A i żeby nie było. Severus Snape **nie jest i nie okaże się** nagle biologicznym ojcem Harry'ego. Portret pani Black nie jest pod tym względem medium decyzyjnym. Jest tylko szalonym obrazem.

 **miśqa –** Dumbledore nie wiedział wcześniej o spotkaniach Lily i Severusa, jednak po zachowaniu Harry'ego domyślił się o istnieniu ich relacji. Cóż, nie trafiłaś z tajemnicą. Więcej o niej będzie w kolejnym rozdziale, ale również i w tym są jakieś drobne jej ślady. Nie jest to związane z głównym nurtem całego opowiadania, więc daje to szerokie pole do popisu. Mam nadzieję, że logicznie wytłumaczyłam wszystkie gnębiące Cię pytania na temat zachowania Snape'a odnośnie młodego Pottera. **ChiekoHana** **–** Blond czupryna Draco pojawia się praktycznie w każdym rozdziale. W końcu, to wszystko stało się przez niego. ;) Chętnie bym przeczytała te kombinacje, o których wspomniałaś. **onedirection695, Faustii, Olafia** **–** bardzo dziękuję za miłe słowa. Mam nadzieję, że i ten rozdział przypadnie Wam do gustu.

I jeszcze drobne ogłoszenia parafialne. Nie wiem na ile będę mieć dostęp do internetu w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni. W związku z tym, nie obiecuję, że najbliższe dwa rozdziały pojawią się w czwartek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

* * *

Stał nad kociołkiem, był w ostatniej, najtrudniejszej fazie warzenia. Oto jego eksperymentalna mikstura – lekarstwo na likantropię. Miał właśnie dodać ostatni składnik, dziesięć kropli krwi jednorożca w odstępach trzy sekundowych. Jedna, dwie, trzy... ręka mu się zatrzęsła, gdy ciszę jego pracowni zakłócił wrzask. Severus odprężył się i wrócił do swojej mikstury. Jeśli wszystko się powiedzie, zapisze się w historii jako najwybitniejszy Mistrz Eliksirów. Będzie sławniejszy niż Flamel i jego kamień filozoficzny. Cztery, pięć, sześć... Znów krzyk, widok parującego kociołka zaczął się rozmazywać.

Obudził się, w łóżeczku ustawionym obok jego posłania Harry płakał, jakby atakowało go stado rozwścieczonych hipogryfów. Snape zerwał się na nogi i już stał nad dzieciakiem. Nawet w przyćmionym świetle widać było, że chłopak urósł gwałtownie. Jego śpioszki wrzynały mu się w ciało. Severus machnął różdżką, a ubranko powiększyło się. Wziął bachora na ręce i delikatnie głaszcząc go po czarnych włosach zaczął przechadzać się po sypialni. Harry nie czując już bólu, otoczony znajomymi ramionami ponownie zasnął. Mężczyzna westchnął i zerknął na zegarek, piąta rano. Cóż, skoro on już nie śpi, to Poppy też nie musi. Położył chłopca do swojego łóżka, zarzucił na siebie szlafrok i zafiukał do skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Poppy, Poppy!

– Och, to ty Severusie. Coś się stało? Coś z panem Potterem?

– Tak i tak.

– Za dziesięć minut przyjdę go przebadać. Proszę, zostaw otwarty kominek.

Snape wycofał się do siebie. Zajrzał do bachora, ten spał w najlepsze, jakby nic się nie stało. Jednak jego wygląd się zmienił, był większy, włosy były dłuższe, twarz pełniejsza. Na oko miał teraz pół roku.

\- Severus!

– W sypialni.

– Na Merlina, co się znów stało?

– Harry urósł.

– To sama zdążyłam zauważyć. Ale jak i kiedy?

– Sądzę, że efekt jadu słabnie, a teraz widzimy tego efekty.

– No już, już.

Madame Pomfrey pochyliła się nad Harrym i zaczęła rzucać wokół niego zaklęcia. Piętnaście minut później zadowolona odsunęła się od łóżka i uśmiechnęła do Snape'a.

– Myślę, że nasze życie od teraz będzie łatwiejsze. Pan Potter fizycznie ma teraz sześć miesięcy.

* * *

Był trzydziesty listopada, w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart uczniowie zasiadali do niedzielnego obiadu. Wszyscy się już przyzwyczaili do faktu, że Wybawca czarodziejskiego świata jest małym dzieckiem. Od kilku dni już półrocznym. Z jednej strony świadczyło to, że jego stan się poprawia, z drugiej nastręczało nowych problemów. Harry był bardzo ciekawskim maluchem, a teraz gdy sam mógł się poruszać, opieka nad nim stawała się przez to istną katorgą. Chłopiec wszędzie chciał się dostać, wszystko zobaczyć, wszystkiego dotknąć i spróbować. Osoba, która w ramach szlabanu musiała się nim opiekować, czas spędzony z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył faktycznie uważała za karę. A Harry bez skrępowania buszował po całym zamku, wystarczyło go tylko na moment posadzić na ziemi i na chwilę się odwrócić. Co ciekawe, jego przewodnikami podczas tych wędrówek byli zwykle Krzywołap i Pani Norris.

Nikogo nie dziwił widok Harry'ego pojawiającego się nagle w klasie podczas lekcji. Sama Minerwa znalazła go kilka razy śpiącego pod jej biurkiem, gdy prowadziła transmutację. Zdarzyło się nawet, że Dumbledore zastał go w swoim gabinecie. Chłopiec jak gdyby nigdy nic opowiadał coś Fawkesowi, a feniks z uwagą słuchał jego gaworzenia, od czasu do czasu mu na nie odpowiadając. Odkąd Harry Potter nauczył się raczkować, życie wszystkich osób w zamku stało się o wiele trudniejsze.

* * *

Severus poddał się po tym, jak bachor trzeci raz ześliznął się z krzesełka i powędrował na środek Wielkiej Sali. Wychodził z założenia, że nie będzie mu wpychać jedzenia na siłę. Czego oczy Poppy nie widzą, tego nie będzie mu wypominać. Szkolna pielęgniarka miała za dużo przeziębionych pacjentów, by jadać teraz wszystkie posiłki wraz z nauczycielami.

Jak tylko Harry umościł się na środku i zaczął przyglądać obłokom płynącym po suficie, od stołu Krukonów wstała dziewczyna i skierowała się w jego stronę. Marietta Edgecombe postanowiła widocznie dobrowolnie zgłosić się na ochotnika na opiekunkę małego bachora. Kimże był Severus, by jej tego zabraniać? W miarę jak zbliżała się do chłopca, ten spinał się coraz bardziej i powoli od niej odsuwał. Mistrz Eliksirów dobrze ją pamiętał z poprzedniego roku. Przeciętna uczennica, z którą miał masę problemów. Razem z Pomfrey przez długi czas próbowali pozbyć się z jej czoła okropnych wyprysków układających się w słowo donosiciel. Czyżby chłopak ją pamiętał?

Dziewczyna nic sobie nie robiąc z jawnej niechęci Harry'ego, nadal do niego podchodziła. Snape z ciekawością obserwował, co dzieciak zrobi. Dotychczas w podobnych sytuacjach stosował bariery odpychające, zamrożenie, drobne wyładowania elektryczne i coś, co Severus prywatnie nazywał małym dementorem. Jakiś rodzaj przekleństwa, powodującego poczucie strachu, smutku, a nawet depresji. Wszystkie te objawy mijały, gdy tylko dana osoba zostawiała go w spokoju. Co ciekawe, stosował go głównie na Gryfonach, w szczególności na Romildzie Vane.

– Co przygotowałeś pannie Edgecombe? – mruknął sam do siebie.

Jak się okazało, Marietta, jak przystało na Krukonkę, jednak wykazała się posiadaniem szczątkowego mózgu i zatrzymała się jakiś metr przed Potterem, by usiąść przed nim po turecku. Chłopiec przyglądał się jej nieufnie, ale przestał się wycofywać i nie użył magii, by się obronić. Zachęcona tym postępem, dziewczyna wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyczarowała różnobarwne motyle, które zaczęły latać wokół ich dwójki. Cóż, dzieciaka ciężko było przekupić, a taka marna sztuczka na niego nie zadziałała. Harry twardo wpatrywał się w nią, nie pozwalając, by jakieś głupie owady go rozpraszały. Gdy Edgecombe znów podniosła różdżkę została gwałtownie odepchnięta. Poleciała do tyłu, siła zaklęcia wytrąciła jej różdżkę z ręki, która poleciała w kierunku stołu Gryfonów. Snape wstał ze swojego miejsca.

\- Bezróżdżkowy i niewerbalny _Expelliarmus?_

Harry odwrócił się w jego kierunku i uśmiechnął promiennie. Merlinie, czasami miał wrażenie, że jednak bachor jest całkowicie świadomy swego stanu i psychicznie ma szesnaście lat. Czemu oczywiście uparcie zaprzeczała Pomfrey. Jednak jak inaczej wytłumaczyć takie rzeczy? Albus miał swoją teorię, jakoby czasami Potter miał przebłyski swojego nastoletniego ja, niby pewni ludzie i sytuacje uwalniały w nim nawroty pamięci. Tylko na Salazara, dzieciak nie miał amnezji! Mistrz Eliksirów pokręcił z rezygnacją głową i usiadł na swoje miejsce. Zastanawiał się już nad tym tyle razy, że teraz nie ma to właściwie żadnego sensu. I tak do niczego nowego nie dojdzie.

Ze względu na powstałe zamieszanie, nikt nie zauważył, jak do Wielkiej Sali wleciał brązowy posłaniec z przesyłką i skierował się do stołu nauczycielskiego. Severus oderwał wzrok od chłopaka i spojrzał na piękną sowę uszatą, która wylądowała przed nim, trzymając w szponach paczkę. O ile się nie mylił, ptak należał do Narcyzy Malfoy. Rzut oka na stół Slytherinu powiedział mu, że Draco jeszcze niczego nie dostrzegł. Powoli odwiązał przesyłkę od nóżki ptaka i podał mu miseczkę z wodą. Uszatka pohukała z wdzięcznością, a następnie wzbiła się w powietrze, by zatoczyć kilka kręgów nad Harrym. Bachor wyciągał do niej rączki i zaśmiał się głośno. Jego chrześniak za to zbladł gwałtownie i chwycił się stołu. Sowa zahukała jeszcze kilka razy i wyleciała z Wielkiej Sali. Draco odprowadził ją wzrokiem, a następnie spojrzał z niemym pytaniem w oczach na opiekuna domu. Snape kiwnął mu głową, zgadzając się na rozmowę. Chętnie pociągnie tego dzieciaka za język i dowie się o co znowu chodzi.

* * *

Siedział przy biurku, sprawdzając wypracowania siódmego roku, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Krótkie spojrzenie w lusterko umocowane we framudze, powiedziało mu, że za drzwiami stoi jego zdenerwowany chrześniak.

– Wejść!

Drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stanął blond włosy młodzieniec.

– Profesorze, czy moja matka jest bardzo zła? – zapytał od progu.

– Dobry wieczór, panie Malfoy. Proszę wejść i zamknąć za sobą ten kawałek drewna zwany potocznie drzwiami.

– Dobry wieczór, profesorze. Przepraszam.

Ciemnowłosy chłopiec siedział w swoim leżaczku i bawił się małym kociołkiem. Wrzucał do niego przygotowane ingrediencje, a w zamian wylatywały ze środka różnokolorowe iskry. Przy zielonych i złotych klaskał w małe rączki i robił miny. Draco zapatrzył się na jeden z tych pokazów, choć jego twarz była zupełnie bez wyrazu.

– Proszę się nie martwić, panie Malfoy. Wątpię by Harry zapamiętał coś z naszej rozmowy.

Blondyn poderwał głowę i utkwił wzrok w Mistrzu Eliksirów, następnie pokręcił nią z rezygnacją.

– I tak cała sprawa dotyczy również jego. Może nawet byłoby lepiej, gdyby zapamiętał naszą wymianę zdań, profesorze.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, było coś o czym nie wiedział, a co było wyjątkowo ważne w relacjach tej dwójki, a może i całej rodziny. Coś, co tłumaczyło eskalację ich konfliktu w tym roku.

– Co mi takiego umyka, panie Malfoy? – zapytał.

– To pan profesor nie wie? – Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Skoro tak, nie jestem zobligowany do wyjawienia tego panu.

– Draco – syknął. Miał ochotę udusić gówniarza. – Wiesz, że się dowiem wszystkiego wcześniej lub później. Lepiej dla ciebie, gdy będzie to wcześniej.

– Nie mogę profesorze. To sprawy rodzinne.

– A co Harry ma wspólnego z Malfoy'ami? – Severus uniósł brew.

– Proszę, zapytaj się dyrektora. Wujku, ja naprawdę nie mogę – dodał rozpaczliwie.

Snape machnął ręką. Blondyn wyraźnie się odprężył i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

– Bardzo jest oburzona tym wypadkiem? – zapytał ponowie.

– Nic na ten temat nie napisała. Wysłała tylko książki z bajkami oraz zaproszenie na święta.

– I tak miał z nami spędzić sylwestra i czas zaraz po nim, by nie musieć wracać do tych głupich mugoli.

Draco podszedł do Pottera i przyklęknął przy nim. Zielone oczy spotkały się z szarymi i malec uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Nie masz mi tego za złe, prawda?

\- Ga ga gaa.

– To chyba znaczy nie, panie Malfoy. A teraz może mi pan wytłumaczyć, czemu Harry miałby z wami spędzać ferie świąteczne. Z tego co mi wiadomo, to Black miał przejąć nad nim opiekę.

– Pełne procedury prawne miały zakończyć się przed jego siedemnastymi urodzinami. Jak pan się zjawi u nas na święta, to ojciec z pewnością wszystko dokładnie wytłumaczy – westchnął przeciągle. – Wszystkim się wydawało, że Harry żyje jak książę, przecież jego skarbiec jest całkiem pokaźny – Draco spojrzał na swego ojca chrzestnego. – Ale prawda okazała się zupełnie inna. Profesorze, czy on jest teraz szczęśliwy?

To pytanie całkowicie zaskoczyło Severusa. Czy bachor był szczęśliwy? Każdego dnia się do niego szczerzył, machał rączkami i śmiał się. Tylko czy to było szczęście?

– Na podstawie obserwacji, mogę założyć, że owszem.

– To dobrze – wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze z ulgą.

Draco się martwił. Takie opuszczenie gardy nie pasowało do niego. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak i Severus pomału miał dość tych wszystkich tajemnic.

– Czemu wy? Jeśli nie mógł spędzić całych ferii z Blackiem, to dlaczego nie mógłby pojechać do Weasley'ów?

– Boże Narodzenie to czas rodzinny, czy Harry spędził jakiekolwiek święta z Weasley'ami?

Snape znów się zamyślił. Nie przypominał sobie, by chłopak wyjeżdżał do Nory na gwiazdkę. Zeszłoroczne święta spędził na Grimmauld Place, a wcześniejsze w szkole.

– Sam pan widzi, profesorze – ciągnął dalej Malfoy. – Już nie mówiąc o tym, że wśród rudzielców tylko bliźniacy go rozumieją. Percy to żądny władzy dupek, Bill i Charlie są zbyt starzy, by się do niego zbliżyć, Ron jest idiotą, który głośniej krzyczy niż tego wymaga sytuacja, a Ginny jest w nim zakochana po uszy. Do tego krew Blacków zawsze wypłynie na wierzch, czy tego się chce, czy nie. A przynajmniej tak zawsze powtarza matka.

– Krew Blacków – powtórzył automatycznie nauczyciel.

Czyżby to było aż takie proste. Wszystkie elementy układanki, nagle zaczęły do siebie pasować.

– Idź już, Draco. Masz jeszcze obowiązki prefekta do wypełnienia.

– Do widzenia, profesorze.

Chłopak skinął głową i wyszedł cicho z gabinetu. Harry porzucił swój kociołek i przyglądał się Severusowi, który chodził tam i z powrotem, rozmyślając o niedawnej rozmowie. Najłatwiejszym sposobem na dowiedzenie się wszystkiego było wykorzystanie zaproszenia i udanie się do dworu Malfoy'ów na Boże Narodzenie. Niestety, niektóre jego węże zostają w zamku na przerwę świąteczną, przez co i on jest zobowiązany do pozostania w szkole.

\- Gaa eee

Snape spojrzał na swojego podopiecznego.

– W co ty się znowu wplątałeś, co?

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **N/A:** Severus Snape już chyba wszystko poskładał sobie do kupy, a przynajmniej większość. ;) Nie na darmo był szpiegiem przez tyle lat, by teraz nie połączyć wszystkich elementów tej układanki.

Tak, jak już wcześniej zapowiadałam, rozdział jest krótszy od poprzedniego. Cóż, nie jest on może jakiś przełomowy, nie przynosi większych odpowiedzi, za to normalizuje życie w zamku, a jak wiadomo, cisza zawsze nastaje tuż przed burzą. Czekam z niecierpliwością, by przeczytać Wasze teorie na temat zachowania Draco i całej reszty rodziny Malfoy'ów.

 **Olafia –** Harry nie próbował żadnych wynalazków bliźniaków, tym bardziej Snape (a przynajmniej świadomie ;) ). Pewne epizody, mniej lub bardziej zarysowane, będą się jeszcze pojawiać. W końcu Mistrz Eliksirów wpuścił do swoich lochów dwóch Huncwotów i ich następców. **onedirection695 –** mam nadzieję, że połączysz wszystkie tropy i domyślisz się przyczyn takiego zachowania Draco. Tak właściwie, wszystko już zostało powiedziane, teraz tylko należy to złożyć w całość, albo pozostanie Ci zaczekać aż cała ta sytuacja sama się rozwiąże. Młody Malfoy ma tyle wspólnego z nową postacią Harry'ego, że wrzucił róg buchorożca do kociołka, sprawa jego poczucia winy, jest trochę innego rodzaju. Jeśli chodzi o ojcostwo, to wolałam jasno nakreślić sytuację, by nikt nie wysunął niepotrzebnych teorii spiskowych. **miśqa –** obiecuję Ci, że sceny, w których Syriusz jest opiekunem Harry'ego jeszcze się pojawią. Opowiadań ankelime nie czytałam, więc gdy będę miała chwilkę czasu i skończę z innymi historiami, to z pewnością się z nimi zapoznam. Poprawianiem literówek zajmę się po powrocie z urlopu, a rozdziały zostały napisane już wcześniej, teraz pozostało mi tylko je wrzucić. ;) **  
**

Jak zwykle pozdrawiam gorąco Wszystkich, którzy śledzą losy Severusa i Harry'ego.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

* * *

Minęły już trzy miesiące, styczeń powoli dobiegał końca, a Harry Potter miał coś powyżej roku. Rozwijał się prawidłowo, jak każde zdrowe dziecko pod właściwą opieką. Korzystając z okazji i wiedzy na temat wszelkich dolegliwości chłopca, Madame Pomfrey wyleczyła jego wadę wzroku, tak by w przyszłości Harry nie musiał nosić okularów. Gdyż, jak to ujęła: _Szkoda ukrywać tak śliczne oczy za tymi paskudnymi szkłami_. Cóż, Potter jak widać ją dobrze zrozumiał i od razu zaczął wykorzystywać swe _śliczne_ oczy, by dostać to czego chce. W zamku praktycznie nie było osoby, która nie ulegała zachciankom chłopca, gdy ten patrzył prosząco. Duże zielone oczy działały czasami nawet i na Severusa Snape'a.

– Harry, proszę zjedz trochę zupy. Później dostaniesz pudding.

– Eeee

– Harry! Proszę, nie patrz się tak na mnie.

– ...

– Och, no dobrze. Tylko nie mów nic Poppy.

* * *

Sobotni poranek nie zapowiadał się ciekawie. Harry był dziś w jednym ze swoich marudnych nastrojów. Brzydka pogoda, ząbkowanie, a przez to lekka gorączka, zapowiadały długi i ciężki dzień. Severus podszedł do biurka i spojrzał na kartkę ze szlabanami od McGonagall. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy przyjęło się, że wszystkie kary od nauczycielki transmutacji przejmował on. Potter miał dzięki temu do dyspozycji takie zabawki, jakie tylko dało się wymyślić, a uczniowie podciągnęli się na niebywały poziom, jeśli chodzi o transmutację nieożywioną. Tegoroczne praktyczne SUMy i OWTMy będą najlepsze z tego przedmiotu od lat. Gdyby Filius dawał szlabany, to uczniowie poprawiliby się również i z zaklęć.

Na szczycie listy znajdował się Draco Malfoy za bójkę z Ronaldem Weasleym. Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego chrześniak wspaniale spełni się w roli dzisiejszej niani.

– Harry, czas iść na śniadanie.

Chłopczyk wyciągnął ku niemu ręce.

– Opa!

Mistrz Eliksirów pokręcił z rezygnacją głową i podniósł swego małego podopiecznego.

– Mógłbyś nauczyć się już sam chodzić, robisz się co raz cięższy.

Harry przekrzywił głowę i ściągnął brwi, jakby o czymś myśląc. Następnie przytaknął. Severus uniósł jedną brew i pogłaskał go po główce. Następnie ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali.

Przy stole Slytherinu Draco Malfoy popijał kawę czytając Proroka Codziennego. Jego mina wskazywała na to, że wewnętrznie musiał się już przygotować na to, co zaraz nastąpi.

– Panie Malfoy, oto pana szlaban – powiedział Snape sadzając Pottera koło Draco. Odchodząc w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego dodał jeszcze: – Jest dziś dosyć marudny.

Dziedzic Malfoy'ów sięgnął po chusteczkę i transmutował ją w pozytywkę w kształcie karuzeli. Była to jedna z lepszych zabawek, która odwracała uwagę chłopca. Pozwalała go nakarmić bez większych awantur i rozrzucania całego jedzenia, znajdującego się w zasięgu małych rączek. Jednak w takie dni, nawet ona nie była w stanie zająć malucha na tyle, by ten zjadł grzecznie więcej, niż kilka łyżeczek owsianki. Severus obserwował jak Draco poddaje się w tej nierównej walce i pozwala Harry'emu zsunąć się na podłogę. Bachor podtrzymując się ławy, na której siedzieli uczniowie, zaczął powoli i niezdarnie iść w kierunku skraju stołu. Jego chrześniak obserwował Harry'ego uważnie, za nim ten dotarł do celu swej wędrówki, zatrzymując się przy pierwszorocznych i wyciągając rękę w kierunku Snape'a. Pierwsze przeciągłe „eee" zwróciło spojrzenia wszystkich uczniów w stronę Ślizgonów.

Draco nic sobie nie robiąc z tak jawnie postawionego żądania, wrócił do jedzenia tostów. Harry podreptał do niego z powrotem, pociągnął za szatę i znów wskazał w stronę profesora eliksirów.

– Eeee

– Tak, tam siedzi profesor Snape. Jeśli chcesz, to idź do niego.

Potter popatrzył się moment na Dracona i ruszył ponownie wzdłuż stołu. Gdy doszedł do końca swego podparcia, nie wiedział co ma dalej zrobić. Widać było, że chciał pójść, ale się bał. Kilka razy puszczał się i wahał, a następnie patrzył w kierunku Malfoy'a. Pewnie, gdyby był pod opieką kogoś z innego domu, to któryś z uczniów by się nad nim zlitował i poprowadził go do stołu prezydialnego, trzymając go za rękę, jednak w Slytherinie nikt nie robił nic bezinteresownie. Severus obserwował rozterki Harry'ego z niejakim rozbawieniem. Nagle dzieciak wyciągnął w jego kierunku rączkę i krzyknął...

– Tata!

W Wielkiej Sali zaległa cisza. Wszyscy wgapiali się w małego Harry'ego czekając na to, co będzie dalej.

Severus w tej chwili czuł się jak spetryfikowany. Z tego stanu wyrwał go kolejny okrzyk.

– Tata!

– Panie Malfoy, proszę przyprowadzić do mnie Harry'ego – polecił.

Draco jakby wybudził się z transu wraz z resztą uczniów i podszedł do Pottera. Chciał chwycić go za rękę i pomóc mu dojść do nauczyciela eliksirów, jednak chłopiec kazał mu się podnieść i zanieść do stołu nauczycielskiego. W Wielkiej Sali zrobiło się gwarno i każdy z dziwną miną i jakby obawą spoglądał na Postrach Hogwartu.

Severus odebrał z rąk chrześniaka chłopca i posadził go sobie na kolanach.

– Jak mnie nazwałeś, Harry?

Duże oczy wpatrywały się w niego z nadzieją i z czymś jeszcze. Sam nie wiedział dokładnie, jak nazwać tę czającą się emocję, która kryła się za zielonymi tęczówkami.

– Tata?

Mistrz Eliksirów uważnie obserwował brzdąca, westchnął w duchu i delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

– Jeśli tego chcesz – pogłaskał delikatnie jego włosy.

Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśnił wielki uśmiech.

Po ich prawej stronie, Minerwa McGonagall trzymała się za serce i oddychała ciężko, Dumbledore prawie promieniował ze szczęścia, parę uczennic zemdlało, a Hermiona Granger otwierała i zamykała usta próbując coś powiedzieć. Severusowi wydawało się, że gdzieś w oddali usłyszał, jak James Potter przewrócił się w grobie. Jednak ten dzień, nie był wcale taki zły.

* * *

– Zrobił co?! – krzyknął Black, zrywając się z fotela.

– Uspokój się Syriuszu. Z tego co widziałem, Harry w pełni świadomie nazwał Severusa tatą, a nasz drogi Severus nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Pokuszę się nawet, by stwierdzić, że jest z tego bardziej niż zadowolony – niebieskie oczy Albusa Dumbledore'a błysnęły radośnie znad okularów połówek. – Proszę, zjedz cytrynowego dropsa.

– Ty naprawdę je czymś faszerujesz? – mężczyzna sięgnął do słoika, podanego mu przez dyrektora i opadł na fotel. Albus w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął. – Może jeszcze powiesz mi, że Harry od dziś będzie miał na nazwisko Snape?

– Od dziś, na pewno nie – dobiegł ich zgryźliwi głos od strony wejścia. – Jednakże w przyszłości, kto wie? Jeśli będzie tego chciał.

Severus Snape stał w progu gabinetu z założonymi rękami na piersi. Usta wykrzywił w drwiącym uśmiechu, na widok miny ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego.

– Nie zgadzam się – warknął w odpowiedzi Black.

– Nie masz w tej sprawie nic do gadania, kundlu. Straciłeś swoją szansę trzy miesiące temu – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Black jakby się zapowietrzył, więc Mistrz Eliksirów kontynuował. – Gdzie byłeś, gdy chłopiec zachorował, gdy zaczął ząbkować, gdy postawił swój pierwszy krok, gdy śniły mu się koszmary? Odpowiedz! Gdzie? Odwiedzasz go raz na dwa, trzy tygodnie i bawisz przez kilka godzin, to wszystko. To, że cię nie lubię, nie jest tu żadną wymówką. Nigdy ani tobie, ani temu zawszonemu wilkołakowi nie odmawiałem tych spotkań. Nie wyrzucałem was również w ich trakcie, choć Merlin mi świadkiem, ile razy miałem na to ochotę.

Severus przyglądał się jak Syriusz oklapł, usłyszawszy to wszystko. Black praktycznie wykrzykiwał swoje myśli, przelatujące przez jego zapchloną łepetynę. Chciał być ojcem dla Harry'ego, bardzo tego pragnął, ale on, Smarkerus, miał rację. Stracił swoją szansę. A może jednak nie, może przecież zabrać szczeniaka do siebie.

– Gdzie jest Harry? – zapytał, próbując brzmieć tak niewinnie, jak tylko się da.

– Pod baczną opieką pana Malfoy'a. Zapomnij Black, nie zabierzesz mi go.

– Wiesz, gdzie możesz sobie wsadzić, tą swoją leglimencję – Syriusz prawie warczał. – Pytałem, gdzie jest Harry.

– Przypuszczam, że w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów.

– Uważasz, że jest bezpieczny w tym gnieździe węży?

– Chłopcy, chłopcy, spokojnie! – dyrektor wolał interweniować zanim ta wymiana słowna przeszła do rękoczynów albo i do magicznego pojedynku. – Wierzę, że naszemu malcowi nic nie jest i całkiem dobrze się bawi. Syriuszu nie wiem czy wiesz, ale nasz drogi Harry – spojrzał bezpośrednio w oczy animaga – jest jedynym uczniem, że się tak wyrażę, który przebywa w pokojach wspólnych wszystkich czterech domów. Posiada też niezwykłą zdolność do jednania sobie ludzi w swoim otoczeniu. Nikt nie zrobi mu krzywdy – zakończył uspokajająco Albus.

– Nikt by się nie ośmielił – dodał Severus z groźnym błyskiem w oku.

Po tych słowach w gabinecie dyrektora zapadła cisza.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **N/A:** Ile osób spodziewało się, że tak właśnie się stanie, przyznać się.To po prostu musiało się wydarzyć. W końcu Severus dość dobrze radzi sobie jako ojciec, prawda? Jak myślicie, co teraz zrobi Syriusz?

Harry rozwija się prawidłowo, może niektórzy zauważyli, że nawet trochę szybciej niż przeciętne dzieci w jego wieku. Można mu to wybaczyć, w końcu jego ciało dąży do odzyskania normalności.

Mi za to wybaczcie długość tego rozdziału. Nie chciałam, by był on za bardzo przepakowany. W dużej mierze jest on w pewnym sensie przełomowy, gdyż relacje między głównymi bohaterami będą się od teraz zmieniać. Oczywiście, nie będzie to jakaś wielka zmiana, Snape nie przemieni się nagle z tłustowłosego nietoperza w puchatego króliczka, co to, to nie.

Śledźcie dalej historię małego Harry'ego.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

* * *

Dziś zostawił Harry'ego pod opieką najmłodszego, męskiego potomka Artura Weasley'a. Gdyby nie to, że musiał przygotować w trybie pilnym eliksiry do skrzydła szpitalnego, to nie spuściłby gówniarza z oczu. Dobrze, że była z nim Granger, ta nie pozwoli by jakiś głupi pomysł Ronalda został zrealizowany. Cóż, ona jako jedyny Gryfon może poszczycić się resztkami zdrowego rozsądku. A gryfońskie pomysły przyprawiały go o palpitacje serca. Latanie na miotle nad środkiem jeziora i drażnienie wielkiej kałamarnicy – Black! Granie w zbijaka z Wierzbą Bijącą – Black! Zrzucanie z sowiarni nowego produktu braci Weasley, czyli kulek zmieniających kolor włosów – Black! Dobrze, że bliźniaki mieli w swoim asortymencie snape'owską czerń. Traktowanie przemienionego wilkołaka jak kucyka – Black! Chociaż w jego prywatnej skali idiotyzmu, to podopieczni Helgi Hufflepuff zajmowali zaszczytne pierwsze miejsce. Severus miał już dość zawałów na całe życie. Jeden mu absolutnie wystarczy.

Wtedy bachorem zajmowała się Hanna Abbott. Dziewczyna do końca swego marnego życia zapamięta, że opiekując się dzieckiem nie poprawia się makijażu. Gdy ta była zajęta, Harry wybrał się na swój zwyczajowy spacer po zamku. Po dziś dzień, nikt nie wie w jaki sposób chłopiec z trzeciego piętra dotarł na Wieżę Astronomiczną w dziesięć minut i jak wspiął się na gzyms, nie mówiąc o przełamaniu barier. Snape patrolujący wtedy błonia, zamarł słysząc jego krzyk i widząc małe ciało lecące w dół. Za to Harry, przestraszywszy się pędu, otoczył się swoją magią i jak gdyby nigdy nic, po dotarciu do ziemi, odbił się od niej kilka razy, za nim wylądował delikatnie, śmiejąc się na cały głos.

Severus nie był jedynym, który tego dnia wypił eliksir uspokajający, przekraczając zalecaną dawkę.

* * *

Mistrz Eliksirów wyprostował się i przeciągnął. Ostatni kociołek eliksiru pieprzowego był gotowy. Zgasił pod nim ogień i jeszcze gorący płyn przelał do fiolek. Później skrzaty zaniosą go Poppy. Potarł skronie i zmrużył oczy, pracował spokojnie przez kilka godzin, czyli coś było nie tak. Weasley musiał pozwolić dzieciakowi zasnąć, tylko to tłumaczyło, że nikt się w tym czasie do niego nie dobijał. Nie potrafił już zliczyć, ile razy się zdarzyło, że gdy on warzył, któryś z uczniów wpadał do laboratorium, nie przejmując się pukaniem, krzycząc że: Harry lewituje pod sufitem, Irytek lata z nim po zamku i śpiewa nieprzyzwoite piosenki, które o zgrozo, bachorowi się podobają, albo że po prostu zniknął. Długo z Flitwikiem debatowali nad tym, czy idealnie rzucone zaklęcie kameleona można jeszcze nazwać przypadkową magią, czy jest to już świadome działanie. Choć skąd niby chłopak miałby znać tak zaawansowane zaklęcia. Cóż, jeśli Ronald Weasley pozwolił Harry'emu teraz się wyspać, to jego szlaban przeciągnie się aż do wieczora. On nie ma zamiaru zabawiać dzieciaka, aż ten się zmęczy i zaśnie. Z takim postanowieniem ruszył do Wielkiej Sali.

Obiad powoli dobiegał końca, gdy do Sali weszło trio Gryffindoru. Wróć, brakowało Pottera. Przeleciał wzrokiem po innych osobach, które mogły go sobie przygruchać. Ginewra rozmawiała z Thomasem, chłopak dość żywo gestykulował więc najprawdopodobniej sprzeczali się o zagrywki w quidditchu. Longbottom jadł czytając kolejną książkę z zielarstwa. Lovegood siedziała wśród drugorocznych Puchonów i coś im opowiadała. Draco spiskował z Parkinson, później będzie musiał dowiedzieć się na jaki temat. Chang plotkowała z Edgecombe. Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku, a po bachorze ani śladu. Nie siedział na środku sali, nie raczkował pod stołami, ani nie dreptał wzdłuż nich. Severus zgrzytnął zębami, gdzie na Slytherina oni zgubili to dziecko i czemu jakoś nie wyglądali na zbytnio tym faktem przejętych. Dwoma szybkimi łykami dopił swoją herbatę, wstał od stołu i skierował się do młodych lwów. Pierwszy zauważył go Longbottom i próbował dyskretnie dać znać Weasley'owi, by ten przerwał swój wywód.

– ... i wtedy ten tłustowłosy Nietoperz nachylił się nad kociołkiem, a... – Ron kopnięty pod stołem urwał w połowie. – Ej, za co to?

– Proszę mówić dalej, panie Weasley, ja również chętnie się pośmieję.

Uwielbiał oglądać uczniów, gdy przyłapywał ich w chwilach takich jak ta. Pociecha Molly i Artura poczerwieniała, upodabniając się do dojrzałego pomidora, spuściła głowę i zaczęła coś mamrotać pod nosem. Ale dość już tego przedstawienia, musiał przejść do sedna sprawy.

– Gdzie jest Potter?

Główna dwójka zainteresowanych spojrzała po sobie i niepewnie odwróciła się do niego.

– Z Syriuszem? – odrzekła niepewnie dziewczyna.

– Pani mnie pyta, panno Granger, czy odpowiada na moje pytanie?

– No, Łapa, to znaczy Syriusz zabrał go na spacer. Mówił, że pan o tym wie, profesorze.

Snape ścisnął nasadę nosa, Merlinie broń go przed Gryfonami.

– A czy nie przyszło panu przypadkiem do głowy, panie Weasley, by poinformować mnie o tym drobnym fakcie, zrzucenia przez pana na kogoś innego swojego szlabanu? Tym bardziej, że tym kimś jest niezrównoważony psychicznie, zapchlony Syriusz Black?

Zamknął oczy, wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. Black porwał Harry'ego. Cóż, spodziewał się tego, nie myślał tylko, że kundel zacznie działać tak szybko. Spojrzał w oczy rudzielca i użył leglimencji. Prędko odnalazł wspomnienie dzisiejszego popołudnia.

Black czekał na nich praktycznie u samego wejścia do lochów. _Sprytne_.

– Ron, Hermiona! Co za spotkanie! Właśnie szedłem do Snape'a, by zobaczyć mojego szczeniaka – wyszczerzył się radośnie i poklepał oboje po plecach.

– W tej chwili zabieramy Harry'ego do wieży. Chcesz iść z nami? Niby to wbrew zasadom, ale myślę, że dyrektor przymknie oko – mrugnęła do niego Granger. – A tak w ogóle, to co u ciebie i Remusa? Dawno się nie odzywaliście, w szkole też was ciężko złapać, gdy już się pokażecie.

 _No, no Hermiona Granger namawiająca kogoś do łamania regulaminu, to dlatego trafiła do Gryffindoru, na Ravenclaw jest za mało szlachetna_. Black zrobił smutną minę.

– Chciałbym, ale przyszedłem by zabrać Harry'ego na spacer do Hogsmeade. Już dawno ustaliłem to z Nietoperzem. Miałem szczeniakowi kupić kilka nowych rzeczy.

 _Aha, w tym momencie Ronald zwęszył swoją szansę_.

– Jasne, Syriuszu!

– No nie wiem, Ron. Snape nic nam o tym nie mówił. Przecież by nas uprzedził.

 _W kimś odezwała się stara, dobra panna wiem-to-wszystko._

– Daj spokój, Hermiono. Tłustowłosy Nietoperz nienawidzi Łapy i wszystkich Gryfonów razem wziętych. Specjalnie nic nie powiedział, by Syriusz pobiegał po zamku, za nim znajdzie Harry'ego.

Weasley podał Blackowi bachora. Severus nie musiał nic więcej wiedzieć. Opuścił umysł gówniarza i zacisnął usta, patrząc się na niego nienawistnie.

– Coś się stało, Severusie? – w międzyczasie McGonagall przyszła bronić swoje małe lwiątka.

– Nic, jeśli nie liczyć porwania jednego ucznia – sarknął.

Dzieciaki zbladły.

– To jednak nie był Syriusz?

– Kto został porwany, mów jaśniej Severusie.

– To jak najbardziej był Black – Snape wciąż nie odrywał oczu od Weasley'a. – Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru za opuszczenie szlabanu i minus piętnaście za wyjątkową głupotę.

\- Severus!

– Minerwo, twój Gryfon pozwolił właśnie Syriuszowi Black porwać ze szkoły Harry'ego Pottera. A teraz wybacz mi, muszę zacząć poszukiwania.

McGonagall aż sapnęła z oburzenia, ale nic więcej nie powiedziała. Spojrzała z naganą na swoich wychowanków i odeszła od ich stołu w kierunku wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Mistrz Eliksirów zakładał, że właśnie udała się do gabinetu dyrektora. Sam zaś ruszył do swoich komnat.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg gabinetu i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, namierzył bachora. Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, gdy zaklęcie wskazało mu Grimmauld Place 12. Już dawno rzucił na Harry'ego czar śledzący, obejmujący swym zasięgiem Anglię, Walię, Szkocję i Irlandię. W końcu spontaniczna aportacja, to u dzieci nic nadzwyczajnego, choć raczej smarkacze lądują na najbliższym dachu lub drzewie, ale jeśli chodzi o Pottera, to nic nie jest przesądzone. Historia Hogwaru, Historią Hogwartu, a bariery i tak działają jak chcą, gdy chodzi o dzieciaka.

Severus przeszedł do salonu i rozsiadł się w fotelu. Przez kilka godzin będzie miał trochę ciszy i spokoju.

\- Zgredku!

Skrzat pojawił się przed nim i skłonił.

– Co Zgredek może zrobić dla profesora eliksirów Snape'a, sir?

– Masz udać się na Grimmauld Place 12 i dyskretnie obserwować Harry'ego. Pilnuj, by nie działa mu się krzywda. Jeśli coś się stanie, reaguj natychmiast i sprowadź chłopca do zamku. Do mnie.

– Dla panicza Harry'ego Pottera wszystko, sir!

Pop i skrzata już nie było. Teraz pozostało mu poczekać, aż bachor pokaże na co go stać i kundel znudzi się bawieniem w ojcostwo. Praktycznie, nie mógł się już doczekać, powrotu Harry'ego do domu. Przywołał do siebie karafkę z winem i nalał trochę do kieliszka. Odrobina alkoholu po obiedzie w dzień wolny od pracy, od jak dawna już tego nie praktykował? Jego ciche rozważania nad kieliszkiem zakłóciły zielone płomienie w kominku i twarz Albusa pojawiająca się w nich. Wzdrygnął się, ten widok budził w nim złe skojarzenia.

* * *

Boże Narodzenie w Hogwarcie zawsze przyprawiało go o ból głowy. Choć ilość dzieciaków w zamku była do zniesienia, to Albus kręcił się wokół niego, robiąc więcej zamieszania niż wszystkie bachory razem wzięte. Och, na Slytherina, czemu wszystkie węże nie mogły wypełznąć do swoich rodzinnych gniazd. Przeniósłby się podczas przerwy świątecznej do Malfoy'ów i miał święty spokój. Od kiedy tym dzieciakom aż tak bardzo zależało na nauce do SUMów i OWTMów.

Głowa dyrektora w jego kominku mówiła radośnie coś o choince i Harrym. Naprawdę, jakby takiemu malcowi zależało na takich rzeczach jak drzewka czy świecidełka. On nie pozwoli sprowadzić do swego domu tego zielonego cholerstwa. Ostatecznie, mała choinka przyozdobiona w złoto i srebro stanęła w kącie salonu, Harry był szczęśliwy siedząc pod nią i rozrywając na strzępy papier po prezentach. Severusa zaś był zdumiony, że wśród paczek znajdujących się pod igliwiem znalazł kilka ze swoim imieniem.

Jedynym pocieszeniem był brak kundla i wilkołaka, którzy obecnie znów byli poza Anglią i ścigali zbiegłych Śmierciożerców. Cóż, Black dość szybko stracił zapał do opieki nad bachorem, kiedy okazało się, że wiąże się to z czymś więcej niż tylko ciągłą zabawą. Dodatkowo, zmniejszało to ilość niebezpieczeństw czyhających na dziecko. Przebywając z Blackiem chłopak był bardziej zagrożony, niż stojąc przed Czarnym Panem. Gad próbował go zabić tylko za pomocą _Avady_ , kundel był bardziej twórczy. A Severus był pewny, że Lupin nie opowiedział mu o wszystkich wypadkach, które się wydarzyły w czasie, gdy oni zajmowali się Harrym. Jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak maluch może wyśliznąć się z ręcznika podczas wycierania go po kąpieli. Dobrze, że magia Pottera działała bez zarzutu i ochraniała go przed skutkami tej wątpliwej jakości opieki. I co najważniejsze, bachor nadal nie mógł zasnąć bez obecności Mistrza Eliksirów. Dlatego też, gdy Harry zostawał na cały weekend z Blackiem, Severus pojawiał się wieczorem na Grimmauld Place, by uśpić małego, a następnie wracał do Hogwartu. Jednak, po kilku razach, gdy magia Pottera burzyła się w nocy, chłopak przestał nocować poza domem. Albus w tym temacie rozkładał ręce. Nie znalazł pisemnej kopii przyrzeczenia, a nawet wspomnienie tamtego wydarzenia nie pozwoliło mu wysnuć jakiś wniosków. Za to jego oczy żywo migotały, gdy tylko widział Harry'ego w ramionach Snape'a.

* * *

– Severusie, Minerwa właśnie mi przekazała, że Harry został porwany. Czy to prawda?

– Tak, wszystko się zgadza.

– Wyglądasz na wyjątkowo spokojnego – dyrektor rozpogodził się widząc swojego Mistrza Eliksirów zrelaksowanego. – Czyżbyś już wiedział, gdzie Syriusz go zabrał?

– Są w siedzibie rodowej Blacka. Spodziewam się, że za jakieś trzy godziny Harry wróci do zamku.

– Dobrze – Albus westchnął lekko. – W razie jakichkolwiek kłopotów, poinformuj mnie natychmiast.

– Oczywiście dyrektorze.

Połączenie zostało przerwane. Severus zakołysał czerwonym płynem w kieliszku i uniósł jeden kącik ust. Głupota Blacka była porażająca.

Mistrz Eliksirów, korzystając z chwili spokoju, warzył jeden z eksperymentalnych eliksirów, z którym mieli problem bliźniaki Weasley, gdy w jego salonie rozległo się głośne pop i szloch dziecka.

– Harry… – wyszeptał cicho, zgasił ogień pod kotłem i wytarł ręce. Następnie szybkim krokiem ruszył do pokoju.

Zgredek delikatnie kołysał chłopca i coś do niego mamrotał. Dzięki Merlinowi, dzieciak nie wyglądał na rannego. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, skrzat spojrzał się na niego.

– Profesor eliksirów Severus Snape, Zgredek zrobił jak mu kazano, sir. Sprowadziłem panicza Harry'ego Pottera do zamku, sir!

– Dobrze, co się stało Zgredku? – Severus podniósł dziecko, które rozpaczliwie wczepiło się w jego szatę. – Czemu Harry tak płacze?

– Sir, Lord Black zostawił panicza Harry'ego Pottera samego w domu, tylko pod opieką Stforka, sir. Panicz zaczął chodzić po domu i wszedł do jednego z pokojów. A tam były straszne rzeczy – skrzat dodał prawie szeptem, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w panice. – Ale Zgredek zdążył na czas i zabrał panicza do Hogwartu, sir.

Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł brew i potrząsnął głową. To nie był odpowiedni czas, by myśleć co takiego przeraziło tego bachora i jego szalonego skrzata.

– Bardzo dobrze, poinformuj dyrektora, że Harry jest ponownie w szkole i możesz wracać do swoich obowiązków.

– Tak jest sir, profesor eliksirów Snape niech teraz zajmie się paniczem.

Z cichym pop stworzenie zniknęło, pozostawiając lekko zdezorientowanego Severusa.

– Uspokój się Harry, jesteś już w domu.

\- Tata?

– Tak, tata.

Potter spojrzał na niego załzawionymi oczami i pociągnął nosem. Severus przytulił mocniej roztrzęsionego chłopca. Ciepła kąpiel i butelka mleka powinny ukoić nerwy malucha. Niech Dumbledore zajmie się Blackiem.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **N/A:** Po długiej przerwie pojawia się kolejny rozdział. Nie bójcie się, nie porzuciłam historii, po prostu normalne życie mnie wciągnęło i nie miałam czasu na pisanie. Nie mogę obiecać, że kolejna część pojawi się za tydzień (albo za dwa), ale z pewnością się pojawi. Mam rozpisany plan całego opowiadania, więc kiedyś zostanie ono zakończone.

Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe komentarze. Hurtem może odpowiem na wszystkie, które uzbierały się od połowy sierpnia.

 **onedirection695** **–** cóż, zgadzam się, Snape jeśli chce może być wspaniałym ojcem, a co do Syriusza... pewnie też mógłby nim być, gdyby miał szansę dorosnąć. Ale to już jest inna historia.

 **anveitta** **–** dziękuję, weny nigdy za mało. Cieszę się, gdy mogę przeczytać, że komuś podoba się to co piszę. :)

 **FrejaAleeera1 –** James z pewnością cieszy się, że Harry znalazł kogoś, kto się nim zaopiekuje i da mu choć namiastkę prawdziwej, kochającej rodziny. Ale trzeba pamiętać, że Severus to Severus. On ma swój własny pogląd na życie. ;)

 **ChiekoHana –** nie zgubiłam rozdziału, Snape nie był na święta u Malfoy'ów, więc wszystko jest jak trzeba. Cóż, dziecku jest łatwiej powiedzieć "tata" niż "nietoperz". ;)

 **miśqa** **–** Harry rośnie, a właściwie to ma takie zrywy w rozwoju. Z tego też powodu jego wiek fizyczny i psychiczny nie do końca się pokrywają z normalnymi dziećmi. Harry musi być humorzasty, mając takiego tatę, toż to nie wypada inaczej. Starałam się jak mogłam, by scena w Wielkiej Sali nie była przesłodzona. Nie chcę, by to opowiadanie opływało w lukier, za to ma ukazywać tworzącą się więź między dwójką głównych bohaterów.

 **GGG** **–** cieszę się, że Ci się podoba i mam nadzieję, że jednak uda mi się w którymś momencie Cię zaskoczyć.

 **Anuii** **–** jestem szczęśliwa, że Ci się podoba. Staram się, by w każdym rozdziale pojawił się jakiś akcent humorystyczny, więc jeśli się śmiejesz, to dobrze. Co do weny, to tej nie brakuje, gorzej z czasem, mimo wszystko nigdy za mało życzeń odnośnie tej kapryśnej pani. **  
**


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

* * *

Severus siedział przy biurku i odpowiadał na stos listów, które nagromadziły mu się przez tydzień. Odpisał już nadopiekuńczym rodzicom oraz tym mającym wygórowane mniemanie o swoich pociechach, a teraz zabierał się za korespondencję Weasley'ów. Nigdy wcześniej do głowy by mu nie przyszło, że będzie regularnie wymieniać sowy z bliźniakami. Te dwa bachory miały niewiarygodnie wiele pomysłów na modyfikacje eliksirów, ba w swoim arsenale mieli też całkiem nowe mikstury, o których mistrzom się nawet nie śniło. Gdyby tylko chcieli wykorzystać swoją wiedzę do czegoś więcej niż dowcipy, mogliby zajść całkiem daleko na arenie naukowej. To, co go również zaskakiwało, to to, że Harry był zaangażowany w tak wiele projektów. Zwłaszcza tych wymagających połączenia eliksirów z zaklęciami. Żadne z tej trójki nigdy nie ujawniło swoich talentów podczas zajęć.

— Ile innych uzdolnionych dzieciaków przegapiłem? — zapytał sam siebie i potarł czoło. Nie mógł poluźnić dyscypliny, bo dzieciaki wysadziłyby same siebie. Nie mógł też pozwolić na eksperymenty na lekcji z tego samego powodu. Z roku na rok skłaniał się do myślenia, że jego uczniowie mają instynkt przetrwania szalonych lemingów. A im bliżej wiosny, tym częściej gubili gdzieś na błoniach zdrowy rozsądek.

Jego zadumę przerwało gwałtowne pukanie. Spoglądając na sufit i prosząc Morganę o cierpliwość krzyknął:

– Wejść!

Do jego gabinetu weszła, choć lepiej pasującym określeniem byłoby – wpadła, młodsza z sióstr Greengrass.

– Panie profesorze, pana obecność jest pilnie potrzebna w skrzydle szpitalnym.

– Co się znów stało? Mam nadzieję, że Harry nie wplątał się ponownie w jakieś kłopoty – powiedział wstając z miejsca i podchodząc do Astorii.

– Panie profesorze – dziewczyna zaczęła niepewnie. – Harry zapobiegł kłopotom w dużym stopniu.

Snape spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem. To byłoby coś nowego. Zwykle bachor był źródłem kłopotów, a nie im zapobiegał.

Z westchnieniem zamknął biuro i gestem nakazał dziewczynie iść za sobą. Podążali półoświetlonym korytarzem w lochu, mijając innych uczniów ze Slytherinu, którzy rzucali mu przestraszone spojrzenia. Coś było nie tak, bardzo nie tak. Przyspieszył, za sobą usłyszał jak młoda panna Greengrass truchta by za nim nadążyć.

Gdy gwałtownie otworzył drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego, zastał widok, który zmroził go do szpiku kości. Na jednym z łóżek szpitalnych siedział jego Harry obwinięty dwumetrowym wężem. Chłopiec śmiał się i chichotał, co jakiś czas posykując do jadowitego gada. Severus ścisnął nasadę nosa, rozumiejąc powoli, co miała na myśli panna Greengrass mówiąc, że bachor zapobiegł kłopotom. Wielki, jadowity wąż pełzający luzem po zamku z pewnością siałby strach i terror. Westchnął i rozejrzał się po sali. Dostrzegł jednego ze swoich trzeciorocznych Ślizgonów siedzących na łóżku pod ścianą. Wydawało się, że chłopiec nie cierpi na żadne widoczne urazy, był tylko lekko naburmuszony i krzywił się od czasu do czasu patrząc na swoje buty. Po przeciwległej stronie ambulatorium nad pierwszorocznym, zasmarkanym i płaczącym Puchonem pochylała się Poppy Pomfrey z fiolką eliksiru uspokajającego.

— W imię Merlina, co się tu tak właściwie stało? — Severus zapytał powoli podchodząc do swego małego podopiecznego.

Harry, gdy usłyszał jego głos, poderwał głowę i uśmiechną się szeroko.

— Tatuś! Wonsz! Widzisz?

Snape pokiwał powoli głową i z bliska przyglądał się gadzinie. Co na Merlina wąż tygrysi robi w murach Hogwartu?

— Nazywa się Snejkuś. Możemy go zatrzymać? Plosze…

Od odpowiedzi na to niewygodne pytanie uratowała go Pomfrey, która w końcu dostrzegła jego obecność.

— Och, Severusie, dobrze że jesteś. Myślę, że pan Moonstone ma ci coś do powiedzenia.

Snape odwrócił się do trzeciorocznego chłopca, który teraz siedział blady jak prześcieradło i próbował wyglądać na mniejszego i niewidocznego.

— Panie Moonstone, proszę rzucić trochę światła na sytuację.

— Profesorze Snape, ja… Ja… To było głupie z mojej strony wiem, ale… to tradycja!

Severusowi drgnęła powieka. Na Salazara, o czym ten dzieciak mówi.

— To było wyzwanie odwagi, sir.

Profesor pokręcił głową. Miał nadzieję, że ta szczególna głupota umarła śmiercią naturalną, zwłaszcza że od 10 lat nikt jej nie praktykował. On bał się, że może Malfoy i Weasley mogą ją przywrócić, zwłaszcza, że oboje na pewno słyszeli opowieści o niej od swoich rodziców. Jednak jak się wydawało, mieli wystarczająco wiele przygód na własną rękę, że nie potrzebowali dodatkowej porcji adrenaliny. Severus pamiętał jak sam przez głupie słowa Blacka – _czy się odważysz?_ o mało nie skończył jako karma dla wilkołaka.

— I módl się powiedzieć czemu myślałeś, że przyniesienie olbrzymiego węża do szkoły, jest dobrym pomysłem. Tak w ogóle, to gdzie go znalazłeś?

— Spał pod korzeniami tego wielkiego drzewa na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Zach Patric — tu wskazał na łóżko Puchona — przechwalał się, że on nie boi się węży, bo jego brat ma jednego w domu. Więc ja i… — Nicholas przygryzł wargę widocznie nie chcąc zdradzić swoich wspólników zbrodni. — Więc przyniosłem węża do szkoły. On miał go pogłaskać, ale ta bestia się obudziła i wystrzeliła do przodu, a później wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko i…

— I… — Severus dziękował w duchu założycielom Hogwartu, że nic nikomu się nie stało. Choć będzie musiał dokładnie sprawdzić swoich Ślizgonów. Jeszcze jakiś kretyn został ugryziony, ale z obawy przed karą nie przyszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego. A jad tego węża nie działa od razu, dodając do tego, że jest on prawdopodobnie magiczny… Wolał nie myśleć o konsekwencjach, wystarczy że Harry ściska go jak pluszaka, o Merlinie.

— I zanim wiedzieliśmy co się dzieje, Harry siedział na ziemi z tym wężem w ramionach i syczał do niego, sir.

— Trzydzieści punktów od Slytherinu, miesięczny szlaban z Filchem, 15 stopowy esej o jadowitych wężach, ze szczególnym naciskiem na magicznego tygrysiego i zakaz wyjść do Hogsmeade aż do końca roku.

— Severusie, nie sądzisz że to trochę za surowa kara?

Poppy podeszła do mistrza eliksirów i spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem. Ten tylko odwrócił się i wskazał ręką na łóżko okupowane przez Harry'ego. Chłopiec jakby wiedząc, że wszyscy w pomieszczeniu się na nim skupiają zrobił błagalne, szczenięce oczy i powiedział:

— Snejkuś może zostać? Plosze! Pan wonsz bendzie miał przyjaciela.

Pan wonsz, ulubiona zabawka Harry'ego i nieoficjalna maskotka Slytherinu. Od ostatniego meczu Ślizgoni – Krukoni, wszystkie jego węże znają tego pluszaka. Cóż, Harry wpadł do ich pokoju wspólnego, przytulił Draco i z poważną miną ogłosił, że skoro wygrał mecz może dzisiaj pobawić się Panem wenszem w nagrodę. Mina młodego Malfoya była bezcenna, choć gdy dolna warga Harry'ego zaczęła niebezpiecznie drgać, przyjął wypchaną zabawkę i gorąco podziękował za taką nobilitację. Sekundę później, bachor odbijał się już na kolanach dziedzica Notta i grał w łapki z Parkinson.

— Chyba już rozumiem twój punkt widzenia — matrona pokiwała głową i z krzywym uśmiechem zwróciła się do bachora. — Myślę, że musisz najpierw zapytać o zgodę dyrektora, Harry…

* * *

Severus spojrzał na duże terrarium zajmujące teraz prawie całą ścianę jego gabinetu. Obecna maskotka Slytherinu wygrzewała się na ciepłych kamieniach, od czasu do czasu wysuwając leniwie język. Wylinka i jad zawsze przydadzą się do eliksirów, a kim on był, by odmawiać darmowym składnikom. Ostatecznie wszyscy byli zadowoleni.

* * *

Mistrz eliksirów przeglądał _Proroka Codziennego_ podczas śniadania, nic ciekawego, same plotki. Bachor siedział na kolanach Albusa i opowiadał mu o Snejkusiu. Dyrektor tylko pobłażliwie się uśmiechał i między kolejnymi przerwami na zaczerpnięcie powietrza karmił Harry'ego. Dziś była sobota, dobry dzień gdyby nie zaplanowane odwiedziny dwóch pchlarzy. Szkoda, że Lupin nie wykorzystał jego rady i nie przywiązał Blacka do budy, tak by móc przyjść sam. Z tej dwójki, wilkołak był znośniejszym towarzystwem. Może powinien dać wężowi rozprostować łuski… Albo lepiej nie, jeszcze biedne zwierzę ugryzie kundla i umrze w męczarniach, a Harry się do niego dość mocno przywiązał. Węża nie kundla. Po porwaniu bachora, Black miał teraz kategoryczny zakaz zbliżania się do chłopca bez towarzystwa kogoś mądrzejszego od siebie. Nie wspominając, że bachor podchodził do niego bardzo ostrożnie i z wahaniem. Severus po dziś dzień nie wiedział, co się stało w starym domiszczu, choć podejrzewał spotkanie z boginem. Choć zanim będzie musiał znosić dwóch byłych Gryfonów, musi zająć się swoimi Ślizgonami. Dziś był również dzień „głowy domu". Spędzi przynajmniej dwie godziny wysłuchując skarg i żalów małych węży. Wiedział, że Pomona robi to samo z Puchonami. Uczniowie są bardziej otwarci ze swoimi problemami w przyjaznym środowisku pokoju wspólnego niż w gabinecie profesora. I choć niby wiedzą, że w razie kłopotów mogą przyjść do każdego z kadry o każdej porze dnia i nocy, praktyka pokazuje co innego. Z westchnieniem zamknął gazetę i dopił swoją kawę.

— Dyrektorze, gdy Harry skończy śniadanie proszę — spojrzał na stół Slytherinu — przekazać go pod opiekę panu Zabiniemu.

— Oczywiście Severusie, o nic się nie martw.

Z ostrym kiwnięciem Snape odszedł szybkim krokiem w kierunku lochów.

* * *

Drzwi od salonu otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i wychynęła zza nich głowa Harry'ego. Głowa z długimi, czarnymi włosami. Bachor rozejrzał się po gabinecie i z cichą determinacją pchnął drzwi na całą szerokość i wmaszerował do pomieszczenia. Lupin ukrył uśmiech za dłonią i przełknął śmiech, choć rozbawienie tańczyło w jego oczach. Black z drugiej strony siedział z opuszczoną szczęką, niezdolny do wykrzesania choć jednego spójnego zdania. Nie żeby to była jakaś nowość.

— Co… — wychrypiał w końcu. — Co ci się stało?

Syriusz zamrugał. Harry miał na sobie ciężkie, czarne szaty nauczycielskie Severusa Snape'a. Chłopiec tonął w nich i ciągnął je po ziemi, gdy wolno podchodził do nietoperza z lochów.

— Bachorze, co ci strzeliło do tego pustego łba teraz?

Harry roześmiał się i już z większym zapałem podbiegł do Snape'a.

— Tatuś — zaczął gramolić się na kolana mężczyzny — wszyscy mi mówią, że wyglondam jak ty, ale to kłamstwo — dziecięcy szept było słychać w całym gabinecie. — Chciałem być jak ty i jak baldzo, baldzo o tym myślałem, to moje włosy ulosły.

Severus wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego. Bachor chciał być do niego podobny. I pragnienie to było na tyle silne, by pobudzić przypadkową magię do pracy. Nigdy, jak długo żył, nie spotkał się z czymś takim.

— Ykhym… — odchrząknął nadal rozbawiony Lupin. — Harry, kiedy ludzie mówią, że wyglądasz jak tata, mają na myśli twojego tatę Jamesa.

— Oł — chłopiec przekrzywił głowę patrząc teraz na wilkołaka — ale ja chce wyglondać jak tatuś Sevlus.

— Se-ve-rus, Harry — mistrz eliksirów poprawił go odruchowo.

— Se-ve-lus — dzieciak się uśmiechnął.

— To teraz, gdy już wyglądasz jak ja, bachorze, możesz przestać już zamiatać kurze moimi szatami. Idź się przebrać. I to już!

Snape postawił dziecko na ziemi i delikatnie popchnął go w stronę drzwi. Lepiej by chłopiec nie widział zbliżającego się wybuchu Blacka. Gdy tylko Harry zniknął za drzwiami, pchlarz chwycił się za włosy i zaczął jęczeć.

— Dlaczego on to robi!

— Robi co, Black? Działa jak trzylatek, którym jest? Chce naśladować autorytety? W tym wieku postać rodzicielska jest dla niego najważniejszą osobą pod słońcem. Dorośnij wreszcie, Black. I na Merlina, pogódź się wreszcie z tym, że twój chrześniak nie jest miniaturowym Potterem seniorem.

Po tych słowach w gabinecie zapadła niewygodna cisza.

— Tak, Severusie — Lupin jak zawsze próbował złagodzić napięcie — widzę, że masz ciekawy dodatek w gabinecie.

Głowa kundla od razu odwróciła się, by zobaczyć co ma na myśli jego przyjaciel.

— Wierzę, że Harry nazywa go Snejkuś, to jego nowy zwierzak.

Black znowu jęknął, całkiem już załamany.

* * *

Mistrz eliksirów wpatrywał się w przedmiot przed sobą pełen sceptycyzmu. Logiczna jego część wiedziała, że ta rzecz nie jest wytworem szalonego czarnoksiężnika. Teoretycznie setki dzieci używały takich rzeczy już wcześniej i nic żadnemu nigdy się nie stało. Jednak tu mówimy o Harrym. On potrafi z niemożliwego uczynić możliwe. I co z tego, że producent daje gwarancję, że to cholerstwo nie wzniesie się wyżej niż pięć stóp. Severus był na 85% pewien, że mały chłopiec podskakujący jak kauczukowa piłka po jego prawej stronie, mógłby zrobić zwód Wrońskiego na tej przeklętej, dziecięcej miotełce. Och, to była zemsta tego pchlarza za to, że odmówił obcięcia włosów bachorowi. Nikt nie zmusi go, by przyznać się do tego głośno, ale schlebiało mu to przywiązanie dziecka do niego. Mógł być ojcem chrzestnym Draco, jednak to było nieporównywalne do codziennego, wesołego bełkotania Harry'ego, uścisków i pocałunków zmiękczających jego surowe serce. Bachor miał coś w sobie, co nie pozwalało go nie kochać i Severus czuł dumę, że to właśnie jego maluch nazywał ojcem. Bał się też chwili, kiedy ta szczęśliwa bańka mydlana pęknie i chłopak wróci do swego dawnego ja i bez patrzenia wstecz porzuci swego zgryźliwego i sarkastycznego mistrza eliksirów. Ale wracając do chwili obecnej, miał rozentuzjazmowanego trzylatka z dużą dawką energii do spalenia.

— Obym tego nie żałował, słyszysz bachorze?

— Choć jusz tato! — Harry prawie aportował się do drzwi i teraz podskakiwał przy nich.

Snape pokręcił głową i wziął miotełkę z biurka, by spotkać swoje przeznaczenie na błoniach.

— Dobrze, Harry. Musisz wyciągnąć prawą rękę, nie tą, tą drugą. Właśnie tą, nad miotłą i powiedzieć w górę.

\- W Widziałem to!

Miotełka zatrzęsła się i lekko podskoczyła. Harry się skrzywił.

— Jeszcze raz. W górę.

\- W Widziałem to!

Miotełka przewróciła się na trawie i znieruchomiała. Harry znów się skrzywił i mruknął coś pod nosem, co Severusowi brzmiało jak głupia miotła. Intencje jednak były wystarczające, by miotła się podniosła do ręki dziecka. Bachor chwycił za rączkę i wyszczerzył się głupio.

— Dobrze, teraz dosiądź miotły, o tak, właśnie tak i odbij się lekko od ziemi. Znakomicie.

Mistrz eliksirów rozejrzał się dookoła i kiedy nie dostrzegł żadnych pustogłowych uczniów, sam dosiadł szkolnej miotły i uniósł się nad ziemią. Spokojnie dryfując obserwował jak jego podopieczny ściga motyla, nawet nie zauważając jak uśmiech wkrada mu się na usta.

Wieczorem, siedząc w ciszy swojego salonu i myśląc o dzisiejszym dniu, czuł dumę, że nauczył swojego bachora latać.

* * *

Severus powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Jego duch opiekuńczy dawał mu znaki przez cały dzień, a on ich właściwie nie odczytał. Stanowczo było za spokojnie. Podczas jego zajęć żaden z kociołków nie wybuchł, ba nawet nie wykipiał. Całe to marnotrastwo składników, które uczniowie nazywali eliksirami mogło ubiegać się o ocenę zadawalającą. Poppy nie wymagała od niego nagłej, nieplanowanej dostawy do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie było walk na korytarzach, nawet Ślizgoni i Gryfoni byli stonowani względem siebie. A Harry był grzeczny jak aniołek, mimo że nie czuł się najlepiej… teraz już wiedział, że była to cisza przed burzą. Owa burza stała właśnie w jego klasie eliksirów w postaci dwóch rudowłosych, identycznych młodzieńców.

— Panowie Weasley, w czym mogę pomóc?

— Panie profesorze…

— Mamy mały problem…

— Natury z pana dziedziny wiedzy.

— Domyśliłem się tyle sam. Czy moglibyśmy kontynuować rozmowę w mojej kwaterze? Harry powinien zaraz obudzić się ze swojej popołudniowej drzemki, a jest tylko pod opieką skrzata.

— Oczywiście, sir. Err… czy coś z nim nie tak?

— Drobne przeziębienie, nic czym trzeba by się martwić.

Fred i George wymienili spojrzenia, gdy wchodzili do gabinetu swego starego profesora. Harry nie chorował często, do skrzydła szpitalnego trafiał raczej z powodu różnych urazów, mniej lub bardziej poważnych, ale nie przez coś tak błahego jak przeziębienie.

— Wyduście to w końcu, widzę, że coś chodzi wam po tych pustych głowach.

— Harry nie ma zwyczaju chorować…

— A to się wydaje już trzecie przeziębienie…

— W tym roku? — zakończył Fred Weasley.

Snape odwrócił się do byłych Gryfonów i spojrzał na nich jak na dwa ciekawe okazy, które można wykorzystać do eliksirów.

— I tak, i nie. Dla nas wszystkich mijają miesiące, dla Harry'ego to lata. Dodajmy do tego wiek, kiedy nabiera się odporności na różne choroby. Dlatego też nie poję go nadmiernie eliksirami, pozwalając mu zwalczyć choróbsko na własną rękę. Z błogosławieństwem Poppy Pomfrey, oczywiście.

— Oczywiście, profesorze — zawtórował mu duet.

— A teraz, z czym jest problem?

George spojrzał na Freda i gdy ten kiwnął głową, chłopak wyciągnął sporą fiolkę z fioletowym płynem.

— To — potrząsnął kolbą — teoretycznie ma sprawić, że każdy materiał, który zostanie w nim zanurzony uczyni osobę niewidzialną na godzinę.

— A przynajmniej niewidzialną dla tych, którzy nie widzieli czyjejś śmierci.

Severus chwycił kolbę i przyglądał się eliksirowi pod światło, srebrne drobiny wirowały w nim, załamując promienie świec. Na jego uniesioną w pytaniu brew, któryś z bliźniaków zaczął szybko tłumaczyć.

— Oparliśmy się głównie na wylince i krwi testrali. Są dostępniejsze i tańsze niż włosy demimoza. Zmieszaliśmy je z destylowanym wyciągiem z paproci olbrzymiej i pyłkiem z gargulca białego.

Mistrz eliksirów zamyślił się i powoli pokiwał głową.

— Teoria jest słuszna, więc w czym problem?

— Problemem jest to, że nie działa.

— Czy macie ze sobą składniki? — zapytał sprawdzając czary monitorujące stan Harry'ego.

Chłopcy pokiwali głowami twierdząco.

— W takim razie przejdźmy do mojej pracowni i sprawdźmy co robicie źle.

Jako mistrz eliksirów lubił takie wyzwania. Było to coś orzeźwiającego w monotonnej pracy profesora i głównego szkolnego warzyciela. Jakieś pół godziny później, był już jednak zirytowany. Odtworzyli krok po kroku cały proces warzenia, który wydawał się prawidłowy. Zostawili wyniki pracy na wolnym ogniu, tak by w razie czego od razu móc dodać coś, co im umykało, a było tak na pewno. Pochylając się nad grubymi tomami, żaden z nich nie zauważył małego chłopca wkradającego się do pomieszczenia.

 _Plusk!_

— Tatuś, patrz!

Severus podniósł gwałtownie głowę i patrzył przerażony na Harry'ego stojącego na stołku przy kociołku i mieszającego eliksir, który teraz przypominał swoją konsystencją kisiel.

— Bachorze, co zrobiłeś?

— Dodałem kamyczek — bachor wskazał na stolik, gdzie leżały rozdrobnione kamienie księżycowe.

Fred ostrożnie podszedł do bulgoczącej masy i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

— Nie wygląda na to, żeby miało eksplodować — poczochrał włosy przyjaciela. — Zobaczmy co udało ci się stworzyć, Harry.

Sięgnął chochlą do kociołka i polał eliksirem szmatkę leżącą na stole. Ta stopniowo zaczęła niknąć w oczach. Bliźniaki zamrugały i odwróciły się do chłopca.

— Wiesz Harry, wyglądasz prawie jak profesor Snape, gdy stoisz tak przy tym kotle — odezwał się George przełamując ciszę.

Bachor bezczelnie się do niego uśmiechnął.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** jestem, żyję, kontynuuję. Nie zamierzam porzucić tej historii i prędzej czy później (mam nadzieję, że prędzej) zakończę ją. Cieszę się, że tak wiele osób nadal jest nią zainteresowana.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10**

* * *

Severus Snape wiedział, że ten dzień musiał w końcu nadejść. Czemu jednak zdarzyło się to w zwyczajny, wiosenny, trochę wietrzny dzień kwietnia, nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Był poniedziałek, przed porannymi zajęciami. Takie rzeczy zawsze działy się w poniedziałek, nic w tym dziwnego. Stał z bachorem przed klasą transmutacji, gdzie właśnie odbyć się miały zajęcia szóstego roku Gryfonów z McGonagall. Mały Harry w zeszłym tygodniu przekroczył wiek siedmiu lat i po konsultacji z Poppy i Albusem zdecydowano, że czas najwyższy by wrócił z powrotem na lekcje. Dobrze, szczerze powiedziawszy, to dzieciak już wcześniej towarzyszył swojemu rocznikowi podczas zajęć, jednak od tego feralnego wypadku z eliksirem, nie było to regularnie.

— Bachorze, pamiętasz co masz zrobić jeśli tylko poczujesz, że coś jest z tobą nie tak?

— Tak, tato. Mam przyjść do ciebie od razu. Nawet jak będziesz straszył pierwszorocznych Puchonów.

Snape przytaknął energicznie.

— Dobry chłopiec. Jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku, to zobaczymy się w Wielkiej Sali na lunchu.

— Tak, tato. Nie martw się.

— A jeśli będziesz czuł się zmęczony…

— To pójdę do naszych komnat. Wiem. Tato, idź już, bo spóźnisz się na eliksiry — lekki grymas grał na ustach siedmiolatka.

Mistrz eliksirów zapukał i wpuścił do klasy swojego syna. Gdy za dzieckiem zamknęły się drzwi, jego gardło ścisnęło się w niepokojący sposób. Merlinie, czy tak czuli się wszyscy rodzice odprowadzający swoje dzieci na pociąg Express-Hogwart. Cóż, on przynajmniej miał małych Puchonów do sterroryzowania by ukoić skołatane nerwy. Był prawie pewien, że dyrektor nie popiera jego hobby, ale co tam, to nie on musi rzucić swojego bachora lwom na pożarcie.

Do czasu lunchu, Severus usłyszał już wszystkie możliwe plotki o Harrym, krążące po całej szkole. Było to ciekawe zjawisko do obserwowania, jeśli oczywiście samemu nie było się tematem tychże plotek. Początkowo uczniowie mówili tylko o kłótni między bachorem a Weasley'em i Granger, później doszła do tego historia angażująca jakąś zawansowaną transmutację, łasicę i lwicę, a wszystko kończyło się wielką schizmą i powstaniem kolejnego czarnego pana. A wszystko to jeszcze przed południem. Co ciekawe, to powodem tej tragedii byli Ślizgoni, których nie było nawet wtedy w pobliżu.

Po posiłku, który Harry ostentacyjnie zjadł przy stole Slytherinu, jakoś wszystko wróciło do normy. Złote trio się pogodziło i uczniowie Hogwartu mogli ponownie zająć się swoimi sprawami. Mały koniec świata zażegnany. Severus odetchnął z ulgą. Nie był pewien czy mógłby poradzić sobie z pocieszaniem syna, zwłaszcza w tym nastroju. Podczas gdy trzecioroczni Krukoni/Ślizgoni warzyli maść na oparzenia, on odkrył tęsknotę za wesołym szczebiotem malca. To wydarzenie sprawiło, że siedział ogłuszony przez całe dziesięć minut zanim znów się pozbierał w całość. A potem zaczął wspominać te wszystkie miesiące, które spędzili razem. Chłopiec rozbił jego personę postrachu Hogwartu, nietoperza z lochów i dotarł do jego zmrożonego serca. On nie czuł w ten sposób od blisko szesnastu lat, a może i więcej. Bachor.

Klasa zadrżała w przerażeniu widząc uśmiech pojawiający się na cienkich wargach ich profesora eliksirów. To nikomu nie wróżyło dobrze.

* * *

Przeklęte skrzaty, przeklęty czujący zamek i przeklęty Albus Dumbledore z jego błyszczącymi, niebieskimi oczami. Bachor miał już siedem lat przez dwa tygodnie i ktoś powziął decyzję, że należy chłopcu dać jego własny pokój. Dzięki Salazarowi, że w jego własnych komnatach a nie w wieży Gryffindoru. Więc teraz Severus Snape stał na progu jakiegoś połączenia namiotu cyrkowego z miejscem bitwy. Wszystko w złocie i czerwieni. Jakby dotychczasowe rozwiązania nie były wystarczająco dobre. I tak skończy się tym, że Harry będzie spał z nim. Chłopiec ma teraz często koszmary z życia sprzed pamiętnej lekcji eliksirów. I szukając komfortu, przytula się do niego. Ale jak dyrektor się na coś uprze, to trzyma się pomysłu jak hipogryf świeżego mięsa.

— Tato, co tu się dzieje? — dobiegło go pytanie gdzieś z okolicy prawego łokcia.

— Skrzaty przygotowują ci własny pokój.

— Ale czemu w tych kolorach?

Dzięki Merlinowi, nie tylko on jest im przeciwny.

— To pomysł dyrektora.

— Możemy je zmienić, prawda?

— Oczywiście.

Mistrz eliksirów zatwierdzał. Kolory ziemi były jak najbardziej do przyjęcia. Beż wraz z różnymi odcieniami zieleni i brązu o wiele lepiej pasowały do lochów niż kolory Gryffindoru. Snejkuś też się z tym zgadzał. Harry sam je wybrał, wobec czego dyrektor został przegłosowany. Chociaż w ramach kompromisu, na ścianach pojawiły się różnego rodzaju obrazy przedstawiające magiczne rośliny i zwierzęta. Jakoś bachor nie był chętny mieć słoiki ze składnikami jako ozdoby. Cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego.

Skrzaty odetchnęły z ulgą.

* * *

— Witaj Severusie, cieszę się, że cię widzę. To było już tak długo.

Tak, Snape pokiwał głową, to były szczęśliwe miesiące bez herbatki u dyrektora. Będąc ciągle zajętym, a to lekcjami, a to warzeniem, a to bachorem mógł dać za każdym razem wspaniałą wymówkę przy każdym takim spotkaniu. Och, ale teraz… Cieszył się, że nie tylko on miał tą wątpliwą przyjemność degustacji przesłodzonego naparu. Minerwa wyglądała jakby chciała być gdziekolwiek indziej niż w gabinecie Albusa, Filius lekko przygasł, a Pomona wpatrywała się w swoją filiżankę z powątpiewaniem. Jedyną osobą, poza Dumbledorem, która cieszyła się z wizyty był Harry. On i Fawkes grali w jakąś grę, której tylko oni sami znali zasady. Jak widać plansza szachowa nadawała się do czegoś więcej niż tylko same szachy.

Severus spojrzał na dyrektora, który teraz wypytywał Pomonę o jej uczniów. Na Salazara, zapowiadało się tak nudne popołudnie. Ponownie odwrócił wzrok na dziecko. Oglądanie interakcji bachora ze zwierzętami zawsze było ciekawym doświadczeniem. Często się zastanawiał czy jego syn rozumie również inne stworzenia, nie tylko węże. To jak rozmawiał z ptakami lub kotami było porażające. Nie był zaskoczony powiązaniem z Hedwigą, w końcu więzi między czarodziejami a ich chowańcami były szeroko znane w czarodziejskim świecie, ale nie to. Można by spekulować, że wraz z uratowaniem życia przyszła jakaś nić porozumienia między chłopcem a feniksem, ale na brodę Merlina, to nie wyjaśnia co Pani Norris robi w jego kwaterach.

Wraz z pokojem jego bachora pojawiło się legowisko, kuweta i kocie miski. Severus tego nie skomentował. Nic nie powiedział również widząc kotkę Filcha żebrzącą o pieszczoty w jego salonie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, gdy znalazł kocicę w łóżku Harry'ego, zwiniętą w kłębek i przytuloną do boku jego syna. Rankiem dowiedział się od chłopca, że Pani Norris będzie mieć kociaki z Krzywołapem, a woźny nie ma odpowiednich warunków – według kotki – więc na razie ona zostaje z nimi. Mistrz eliksirów był przyzwyczajony do posiadania dużej ilości zwierząt, lecz zazwyczaj wszystkie one były martwe. O, radości…

\- Severusie ... Severusie ...

— Tak, Albusie?

— Właśnie pytałem cię, czy masz jakieś problemy ze swoimi Ślizgonami.

— Nie, dzieci są wyjątkowo grzeczne i spokojne.

— Oczywiście nie masz pojęcia, co spowodowało tę przemianę serca?

— Oczywiście, Minerwo.

— A to, że wysyłasz Harry'ego ze Snejkusiem do ich pokoju wspólnego, by tam się z nimi pouczył, nie ma nic z tym wspólnego?

— Nie, nie szczególnie, wątpię w to.

\- Severusie ...

Snape nie wiedział o co ta kobieta się go czepiała, Slytherin przecież był znany ze swojej miłości do węży. A jeśli Snejkuś dodatkowo mógł pomóc zachować dyscyplinę… Był Ślizgonem, czemu miałby nie wykorzystać takiej okazji. Dzięki temu nie musi się uskarżać na bachory, jak właśnie robiąca to McGonagall.

— Ach, kto zgasił światło!

Severus spojrzał na Harry'ego, który miał na głowie Tiarę Przydziału. Połatany kapelusz wyglądał jakby był z tego faktu bardzo zadowolony. Szew przy rondzie się rozdarł i znany głos się odezwał.

— Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze. Pamiętam, jak trudno cię było przydzielić. Teraz jednak nie będziesz mógł protestować. Slytherin!

Wszyscy odwrócili głowy w kierunku chłopca, który nadąsany trzymał w ręku Tiarę. Wydął usta i sapnął.

— Chcę czegoś w zamian.

Mistrz eliksirów z pewnym rozbawieniem patrzył, jak bachor wyciągnął sztylet Salazara i zestaw złotych sztućców Helgi Hufflepuff. Miał kolejnego Ślizgona i…

— Bachorze, czy ty od początku miałeś zostać przydzielony do Slytherinu?

Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego niewinnie.

— Może.

* * *

Minęły dwa spokojne tygodnie odkąd Harry został przydzielony do jego domu. Wyjątkowo, najbardziej zszokowani tym faktem byli nauczyciele. Uczniowie widząc bachora w ślizgońskim mundurku albo wymieniali między sobą porozumiewawcze uśmiechy, albo gotówkę. Inni mruczeli pod nosem coś w stylu: _to zawsze było wiadome, wielkie mi halo._ Severus złapał się kilka razy na myśli, że tak właściwie, to stereotypowym Gryfonem w złotym trio jest tylko Ronald Weasley i jeśli by się tak nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to nikogo to nie powinno dziwić. Mógłby postawić galeona, że gdyby Tiara dorwała teraz w swoje rondo pannę Granger, ta pomaszerowałaby prosto do Ravenclaw.

Odchylił się w fotelu i popił własnej mieszanki herbaty. Rok temu, o tej porze mógłby delektować się lampką wina albo i czegoś mocniejszego. Mając jednak pod opieką siedmioletniego chłopca, musiał być zawsze w pełnej gotowości i z trzeźwym umysłem. Westchnął, miał jeszcze jakąś godzinę zanim Harry wróci do domu, mógł dokończyć książkę, która zbierała kurz już od dłuższego czasu. Właśnie miał podejść po nią do biblioteczki, kiedy jego kominek rozgorzał na zielono i w ogniu pokazała się głowa Lucjusza Malfoya.

— Witaj Severusie, czy mogę do ciebie przejść?

— Witaj Lucjuszu, proszę.

Wysoka postać patriarchy Malfoyów wyszła zgrabnie z paleniska i otrzepała nieistniejącą sadzę ze swoich szat. Severus skrzywił się w duchu, nici po spokojnym wieczorze.

— Lucjuszu, czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność.

— Może usiądziemy przy herbacie i porozmawiamy?

— Oczywiście, czuj się jak u siebie.

Severus przywołał kolejną filiżankę i nalał sobie i swojemu przyjacielowi naparu. Następnie siedział i patrzył na niego, czekając aż powie z czym przybył.

— Draco radzi sobie dobrze do tej pory, jak słyszałem.

— Całkiem.

— To dobrze.

Lucjusz rozejrzał się. Jego wzrok padł na sweter przerzucony przez poręcz kanapy. Severusowi nie umknęło, że próbował wypatrzeć wszystkie ślady jego syna.

— Gdzie jest Harry?

A więc Lucjusz zamierza być bezpośredni. Dobrze, tym szybciej wróci do własnego dworu.

— Gdzieś w szkole. Choć według mojej wiedzy, powinien znajdować w bibliotece, bądź co bądź ma pracę domową do odrobienia.

— Tak, słyszałem że znów chodzi na zajęcia. Dotarło do mnie również, że został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Musisz czuć się dumny.

— Mało ważne, w którym domu bachor się znajduje. Zawsze będzie tym samym bachorem.

— Zdecydowanie jesteś dumny, Severusie. Zbyt dobrze cię znam.

Malfoy śmiał się po tym uśmiechnąć. Mistrz eliksirów się skrzywił.

— Do rzeczy, czemu przyszedłeś, Lucjuszu?

— Chciałem dać Harry'emu prezent z okazji tego zacnego przydziału.

Blondwłosy czarodziej wyciągnął małe, zielone pudełeczko, w którym mieściły się srebrne spinki do mankietów w kształcie węży ze szmaragdowymi oczami.

— To tradycyjny prezent _rodziny_ Malfoyów. Harry nie jest Malfoyem, w co ty grasz?

— Harry jest rodziną, nie widzę powodu, by nie miał ich otrzymać.

— Czy ma to coś wspólnego z twoją zaskakującą wolnością?

— Nie jest to twoja sprawa, Severusie.

— To mój _syn_.

— Twój syn?

Lucjusz patrzył szczerze zszokowany.

— Tak. Mój syn.

— Cóż, to nie czas i miejsce na takie rozmowy.

W drzwi wejściowe uderzyło małe ciało i rozległ się dziecięcy śmiech. Chwilę później, chude ręce oplatały szyję Snape'a, a dziecięce usta dziobały go w policzek.

— Cześć, tato! Wróciłem, myślisz że…

Szczebiotanie nagle się urwało, gdy chłopiec zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś inny również jest w pokoju. Z szybkością błyskawicy Harry odwrócił się i zamarł w miejscu.

— Dobry wieczór, wujku Lucjuszu.

— Witaj, Harry. Przyszedłem pogratulować ci zastania Ślizgonem. Mam prezent.

— Dziękuję.

Chłopiec rzucił ostrożne spojrzenie Severusowi, a gdy ten krótko kiwną głową, przyjął pudełko. Następnie zamruczał coś pod nosem o pójściu do swego pokoju i zostawił dorosłych samych.

— Jakkolwiek było miło, pójdę już. Severusie, miej dalej oko na naszych chłopców. Udanego wieczoru.

I zanim Snape zdążył mrugnąć, już go nie było.

* * *

Wolnym krokiem nadszedł maj. Uczniowie wypełźli na błonia, by cieszyć się słońcem i ostatnimi tygodniami przed egzaminami. Harry chętnie wtapiał się w morze pustogłowych bachorów, by razem z nimi udawać naukę na otwartej przestrzeni. Zauważono dość szybko zależność między złym humorem Snape'a a wyjściami Harry'ego na świeże powietrze. Im więcej czasu chłopiec spędzał bawiąc się z wielką kałamarnicą, tym bardziej zgryźliwy był mistrz eliksirów i tym więcej uczniowie tracili punktów. Stąd brać uczniowska podjęła dość jednogłośną decyzję, by Harry jakoś udobruchał swojego ojca.

I właśnie z tego powodu Severus Snape stał teraz z woreczkiem wypełnionym po brzegi łuskami bazyliszka. Jego spojrzenie biegało od cennego łupu do jego syna, tam i z powrotem.

— Co to ma znaczyć, bachorze?

— Nie chcę byś czuł się samotny, tato. Jeśli zajmiesz się badaniami nad wykorzystaniem tego w swoich eliksirach, to nawet nie zauważysz, że mnie nie ma.

— A niby czemu mam czuć się samotny?

— Bo wszyscy tak mówią.

— Więc jeśli będą mówić, że Morgana ukrywa się w brodzi dyrektora, to będziesz uważał, że to prawda.

— Tak, tato. W brodzie dyrektora może nawet być ukryta Atlantyda i Norbert.

— Czy chcę wiedzieć kim jest Norbert?

— Chyba nie.

— Bardzo dobrze. Ale musisz kiedyś pokazać mi tą całą Komnatę Tajemnic. Z pewnością z bazyliszka zostało coś więcej niż tylko łuski.

— Oczywiście, tato! W sobotę?

— Niech będzie sobota. I bachorze?

— Tak?

— Wcale nie czuję się samotny.

Severus stwierdził, że taki uśmiech powinien być prawnie zakazany. Bachor.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Jej, Harry nam dorasta. No, ale... oddaje w wasze ręce świeżutki, jeszcze ciepły rozdział 10. Przykro mi to mówić, jednak jeszcze dwa i będzie koniec.

Jeśli chodzi o moje preferencje co do bohaterów cyklu HP, to nie jest tak, że nie lubię Syriusza. Według mnie jest to człowiek potrzebujący dobrego psychiatry oraz terapeuty. Tak właściwie to u terapeuty powinien wylądować w momencie, gdy uciekł z domu.

Z postaci, których nie lubię, w czołówce znajduje się Albus Dumbledore. Im bardziej wczytuję się w serię, tym bardziej zaczynam zgrzytać zębami.

Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa, do kolejnego spotkania!


	11. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział 11**

* * *

Był spokojny dzień na początku czerwca. Jeden z tych dni, które można nazwać _dobrym_. Uczniowie byli tak pogrążeni w powtórkach do egzaminów, że nie mieli czasu i siły by szerzyć jakieś niegodziwości. Cisza i spokój. Żadnego szlabanu do pilnowania, żadnego eliksiru do uwarzenia z powodu nieszczęśliwego wypadku, tak Severus Snape spokojnie mógłby ten dzień nazwać dobrym. I właśnie z tego powodu był poddenerwowany, coś musiało się dziś wydarzyć, nie wiedział tylko co. Ten spokój był jak cisza przed burzą. I choć inni nazwaliby go paranoikiem, on wiedział lepiej. Im dzień zbliżał się do końca, tym on bardziej wypatrywał klęski.

Kolacja przebiegała w spokojnej atmosferze. Nikt nie wybuchł histerycznym płaczem, nie zaczął obrzucać domowników jedzeniem, ani nie wybiegł z sali z przerażeniem w oczach, jakby go goniło tysiąc trolli. Harry jadł przy stole Krukonów w towarzystwie Lovegood i wyglądało, że dobrze się bawił. Severus czekał aż w końcu topór spadnie i będzie mógł wreszcie się zrelaksować. Na Merlina, jemu też coś się od życia należało.

Jak kolacja przyszła i odeszła, Harry znalazł się ze Snapem w ich kwaterach. Chłopiec wyglądał na zmęczonego i nawet nie protestował, gdy został odesłany do łóżka. Po jakiś dwóch godzinach, Severus już miał odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy z pokoju syna dobiegł urwany krzyk i stłumiony płacz, a następnie martwa cisza. Zerwał się od razu i wbiegł do pomieszczenia, by na łóżku znaleźć zamiast siedmioletniego chłopca – nastolatka.

— Stało się. Harry! Harry, słyszysz mnie?

Mistrz eliksirów delikatnie potrząsnął ramieniem chłopaka.

— Owww, boli… tato…

— Ciiii… Zaraz sprowadzę Poppy i dostaniesz coś na ból.

Ulga jaka go obmyła w momencie, gdy Harry nazwał go ojcem była przeogromna. Później będzie nad tym rozmyślał, teraz musiał wezwać do bachora pielęgniarkę.

Pomfrey pojawiła się niemal natychmiast i orzekła, że chłopiec ma teraz piętnaście lat. Nie była pewna czy Harry dogoni do swego prawidłowego wieku, który pomału zbliżał się do siedemnastu, czy pozostanie lekko odmłodzony. Po podaniu mu eliksirów przeciwbólowego i nasennego, usiadła obok łóżka i spojrzała na Snape'a z zadowoleniem w oczach.

— Wiele przeszliście do tego momentu, prawda Severusie?

— Nie przesadzaj, bachor nie był aż taki trudny.

— Skoro tak, raczej nie będziesz miał problemów z moją propozycją.

— Przejdź do rzeczy kobieto.

— Dobrze. Harry potrzebuje stabilnej, właściwej opieki po tym, gdy szkoła się skończy, a także bliższej obserwacji w przyszłym roku. Na Merlina, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie żadnych nawrotów, jednak lepiej dmuchać na zimne. A ty, Severusie, najlepiej się do tego nadajesz. Masz wiedzę zarówno z eliksirów, jak i z podstaw uzdrowicielstwa, więc powinien zostać z tobą.

Snape chrząknął.

— Jeśli chłopak będzie sobie tego życzył, mój dom będzie jego domem.

Poppy uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i pogłaskała włosy Harry'ego. Widocznie dziecku udało przebić się przez gruby pancerz otaczający mistrza eliksirów.

* * *

Egzaminy były zmorą wszystkich uczniów. Obojętnie czy należały do kategorii: muszę to zdać, by przejść do następnej klasy lub muszę to zdać, by móc kontynuować szkołę aż po: muszę to zdać, by dostać pracę. Harry'ego obejmował pierwszy poziom. Ku zadowoleniu Severusa, chłopiec postanowił usiąść do testów razem z resztą swojego rocznika. Po cichu, wszyscy nauczyciele – minus mistrz eliksirów – zgodzili się ocenić jego pracę mniej surowo. Snape twierdził, że nie będzie to konieczne, ale co on tam wie, przecież _tylko_ opiekował się bachorem przez cały rok.

Semestr nieubłaganie biegł ku końcowi jak egzaminy postępowały, a to wiązało się z kolei z problemem zakwaterowania wakacyjnego. Severus Snape zgadzał się z pielęgniarką, że Harry powinien pozostać pod jego baczną opieką. Nikt dokładnie nie wiedział, jakie długoterminowe skutki takiego nagłego odmłodzenia mogą wystąpić, zarówno fizyczne jak i psychiczne. Chłopak potrzebował stabilnego środowiska oraz kogoś na kim może się oprzeć. Poppy już rozmawiała o tym z bachorem i ten był bardziej niż chętny pozostać ze swoim profesorem. Tak właściwie to nastolatek wyglądał na dziwnie urażonego koncepcją pozostawienia swojego ojca. Severus czuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej, gdy o tym myślał. Zanotował w pamięci, by pójść do pielęgniarki i na wszelki wypadek poddać się rutynowej kontroli. Był trochę za młody na zawał, a w jego rodzinie nie były znane żadne przypadki chorób mięśnia sercowego, jednakże lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

Przedostatni dzień szkoły zastał Severusa i Harry'ego w ich salonie, pogrążonych w lekturze. Po zakończeniu rozdziału mistrz eliksirów odchrząknął.

— Dobrze, odnośnie planów wakacyjnych.

Chłopiec oderwał się od książki i spojrzał z zainteresowaniem.

— Rozmawiałem z dyrektorem dziś i skonsultowałem się z madame Pomfrey. Wszyscy jesteśmy zgodni, że przynajmniej pierwszy miesiąc powinniśmy spędzić w szkole.

Harry powoli skinął głową na zgodę. Dobrze, z tego co Severus widział, nie zamierzał się wykłócać.

— Będziemy od czasu do czasu fiukać do mojego domu, tak byś się z nim zapoznał i oswoił, a w sierpniu, gdy nie będzie żadnych przeciwwskazań, przeniesiemy się tam. Co ty na to?

— Myślę, że to rozsądne. I… hymm… tato?

— Tak?

— Będę mógł się widywać z przyjaciółmi albo przynajmniej do nich pisać?

W tym momencie w Severusie odezwał się Śmierciożerca, którym kiedyś był. Och, jak on chciał skręcić kark Petunii.

— Oczywiście Harry. Wszystko w zdrowych granicach, ale nie widzę żadnych przeszkód, chyba że to będzie jakoś wpływać na twoje zdrowie.

Po tym miał w ramionach szczęśliwego nastolatka. Czy dzieci naprawdę tak łatwo uszczęśliwić?

 _Łup!_

Ciekawe, on nie spodziewał się dzisiaj Blacka, bardziej jutro. Bachor zaczął chichotać i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

 _Łup!_

Zdecydowanie Black. Poczeka aż ten bardziej się poobija albo Lupin dojdzie do niego i kulturalnie zapuka.

 _Łup!_ Przerwa. _Puk, puk, puk._

Severus machnął różdżką i drzwi do jego gabinetu się otworzyły.

— Niech cię… Gdzie ty jesteś Snape!

Mistrz eliksirów westchnął i wstał z fotela, czas dowiedzieć się czego pchlarze chcą. Podszedł do drzwi prowadzących do jego gabinetu, słysząc za sobą wciąż chichot bachora. A ten co, teraz w chochlika się zamienia. Gwałtownie otwierając drzwi, wszedł do gabinetu.

— Black, zachowujesz gorzej niż nastolatek, a wierz mi, wiem co mówię. Mam szeroką skalę porównawczą.

Kundel go jednak nie słuchał, skupił się całkowicie na swoim chrześniaku, który _wciąż_ chichocząc deptał mu po piętach.

\- Harry ...

— Dzień dobry Syriuszu, profesorze Lupin.

— Ty… ty… ty…

— Dzień dobry Severusie, Harry. To co Syriusz chce powiedzieć, to to, że cieszymy się widząc cię wyleczonego.

Snape prychnął.

— Dzień dobry Lupin. Jeszcze nie można powiedzieć, że skutki tej katastrofy całkowicie opadły. Jednak jesteśmy dobrej myśli.

— Ale… szczeniak wygląda jak on!

— Black, aż mi brakuje już słów.

— Proszę cię Syriuszu, skoro Severus stwierdza, że eliksir jest jeszcze w systemie Harry'ego, to z pewnością ma rację.

— Dobra, nie ważne! Pakuj się szczeniaku! Zabieramy cię na wakacje do domu!

Kundel wpatrywał się w bachora, jakby się spodziewał, że ten ruszy sprintem, za nim ten jeszcze nawet skończy zdanie. Chłopak patrzył się na niego lekko zaskoczony.

— Ja jestem w domu, Syriuszu. Razem z moim ojcem.

Och, koniecznie musi pójść do Poppy, by ta sprawdziła stan jego mięśnia sercowego.

* * *

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie. Ojciec i syn, wpatrując się jeden w drugiego. Severus oderwał wreszcie wzrok od nastolatka i jeszcze raz spojrzał na papiery, które ten wręczył mu kilka minut wcześniej. Na Morganę, skąd bachor je w ogóle wziął. Były przygotowane w pełni profesjonalnie, a do tego potrzeba prawnika. Wracając do pilniejszej sprawy pod ręką.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że połączenie prawne _i_ magiczne da mi możliwości wtrącania się w twoje życie, i to nie tylko do siedemnastych urodzin? Będę mógł sprzeciwić się twojej ścieżce kariery, nie zgodzić na małżeństwo, a nawet sam wyznaczyć odpowiednią kandydatkę na żonę! Będę również nadzorował twoje wydatki aż do dwudziestego piątego roku życia. Po magicznej adopcji będziesz przede mną odpowiadał jak syn przed ojcem. Moje nazwisko stanie się twoim, a wszystko czego dokonasz zapisze się w kronikach rodzinnych.

— Tato, ojcze czy jak tam będziesz chciał, bym do ciebie mówił, spójrz mi w oczy i posłuchaj dokładnie. Wybrałem cię kilka miesięcy temu i od tamtej pory nic się nie zmieniło. Nie przeraża mnie, że będziesz mógł wtrącać się w moje życie. A wprost przeciwnie, w końcu będę miał kogoś, kto wskaże mi odpowiednią drogę i potrząśnie za kołnierz, gdy zrobię coś nie tak. Od zawsze się mną opiekowałeś, i jak byłem niemowlakiem, i gdy byłem w szkole. Ganiałeś za mną, gdy łamałem regulamin, strofowałeś, jak udało ci się mnie złapać, uczyłeś mnie i chroniłeś moje życie. To właśnie dlatego wybrałem ciebie a nie Syriusza. Odkąd pamiętam, kierowałem się instynktem i robię to nadal, a on podpowiada mi, że ty będziesz najlepszym ojcem, jakiego mogłem sobie wybrać.

— I co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

Potarł skronie. Och, to ciche dudnienie to z pewnością James Potter próbujący wydostać się z grobu. Przynajmniej był pewny, że Lily zatwierdza to co zamierzał zrobić, bo to ona siedziała na trumnie męża i nie pozwalała mu ingerować.

— A idź mi, twoja matka była taka sama. Uparta, zawsze gnała za przeczuciami i słuchała się przede wszystkim swojego wewnętrznego głosu. I wbrew pozorom, wcale nie wyglądasz kropka w kropkę jak James. Odziedziczyłeś po niej nos i kształt ust.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego bezczelnie.

— Bachor.

Uśmiech tylko się poszerzył.

— Dobrze, już dobrze, _synu_. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę tego żałował. Wróć, ja już tego żałuję.

Severus pomyślał, że warto było się zgodzić, chociażby tylko po to, by zobaczyć jak radość musowała w oczach nastolatka.

— Stałem się miękki i to wszystko twoja wina.

— Żaden Puchon, ba! Żaden Gryfon się z tobą nie zgodzi, tato.

— I tak powinno być, mam personę złego nietoperza z lochów do utrzymania.

— Kup trumnę i ustaw ją w swoim gabinecie.

— Nie przeginaj bachorze.

Mistrz eliksirów zmrużył oczy i postukał palcem w podbródek.

— Skoro tak bardzo chcesz dołączyć do mojej rodziny, to powinieneś właściwie poznać mojego kuzyna Brutusa, jak i moją babkę Anastazję.

Harry się skrzywił, dobrze, powinien przemyśleć wszystkie aspekty adopcji.

— Jestem pewien, że ich polubisz.

— Oczywiście, ojcze.

Severus podpisał dokumenty. Teraz pozostało złożyć je w ministerstwie i prawnie będą rodziną.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : To jeszcze nie koniec! Pozostało kilka rzeczy do wyjaśnienia, a i naszych bohaterów nie chcę porzucić w tym właśnie momencie. W końcu Harry ma dopiero 15 lat.

Postaram się, by ostatni rozdział pojawił się za tydzień. Jeśli stwierdzę, że jest całkowicie dopieszczony wcześniej, będzie wcześniej, choć może być też później.

 **FrejaAleeera1 -** Nie lubię Dumbledore'a gdyż jest małym hipokrytą i pewne rzeczy mógł zrobić inaczej (i to nie tylko odnośnie wojny i Harry'ego, ale i sytuacji młodego Toma, a później prowadzenia szkoły). Jednak żeby to dostrzec musiałam zarówno dojrzeć, by to zobaczyć i wczytać się bardzo dokładnie w serię.

Severus, Syriusz i Tom są jak dla mnie bohaterami tragicznymi. Ich los został z góry skazany i Dumbledore przyłożył do tego swoją rękę. Ale o tym mogłabym napisać całą rozprawę, a to nie jest do tego miejsce. ;)

Yukari Irie, Zissa, Amarena, WIELBICIELKA i goście - dziękuję za Wasze komentarze.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział 12**

* * *

Ministerstwo Magii nie było na szczycie listy miejsc, w których przeciętny czarodziej chciałby się znaleźć w sobotni poranek. Severus Snape nigdy nie określał się mianem przeciętnego czarodzieja, jednakże on również nie cieszył się z tej wizyty. Była ona podyktowana wyższą koniecznością. Harry dzielnie towarzyszył mu u jego boku, a jego oczy płonęły z cichą determinacją. Byli tu złożyć papiery adopcyjne, tak by ich mała rodzina stała się prawnie legalna. Severus spojrzał na chłopca. Harry nadal miał wydłużone włosy, które dzięki swojej długości już tak nie sprzeciwiały się prawom grawitacji. Opierały się jednak wszelakim próbom ścięcia, więc zostały pozostawione swojemu własnemu życiu. Zielone oczy nie były zasłonięte przez okulary i wyróżniały się swoim kolorem. Urósł też kilka cali w porównaniu do tego, co było przed feralnym wypadkiem. Na oko był też zdrowszy i szczęśliwszy. Nastolatek odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął, tak z pewnością był szczęśliwszy.

Podeszli do biura bezpieczeństwa, gdzie czarodziej w średnim wieku, bez większego zainteresowania sprawdził ich różdżki. Snape prychnął i pociągnął chłopaka do wind.

— Coś nie tak?

— Mam nadzieję, że nie masz ambicji pracować wśród tych bandy głupców.

Harry przechylił głowę i czekał aż Severus dokończy myśl.

— Moglibyśmy mieć zapasowe różdżki, a on nas przepuścił bez żadnego sprawdzenia. Pracownicy ministerstwa to w większości pustogłowy, od których nawet pierwszoroczni Puchoni są bardziej wykfalifikowani...

Bachor miał czelność na to zachichotać. Może jednak ta adopcja nie będzie taka zła, przynajmniej będzie mógł odpowiednio pokierować przyszłością tego małego chochlika. Tak, chochlika – w pełni tego słowa znaczeniu. Mistrz eliksirów odkrył całkiem niedawno tę cechę charakteru swego podopiecznego. Wesoły, rozchichotany, ze smugą złośliwości, wraz z Irytkiem tworzący duet dowcipnisiów, przez których Hogwart drży w posadach. A najgorsze, że nie można go ukarać, gdyż to ostatni tydzień szkoły. I nagle wszyscy błogosławią Severusa Snape'a za jego surowość, bo tylko on może zapanować nad tym nowo powstałym chaosem.

Dźwięk dzwonka i melodyjny głos informujący o tym, że dotarli na drugie piętro wyrwał Severusa z zamyślenia.

— Dalej bachorze, chodźmy się zmierzyć z najgroźniejszym potworem żyjącym na tym świecie – biurokracją.

Harry zachichotał i ruszył za swoim ojcem.

Dotarcie do Służb Administracyjnych Wizengamotu zajęło im dziesięć minut, znalezienie odpowiedniego człowieka – prawie drugie tyle. Snape zdążył przez ten czas powiesić psy i przeklnąć pod nosem wszystkich urzędników z którymi się spotkał, łącznie z ich rodzinami oraz zwierzątkami i sąsiadami.

Obecnie wraz z synem siedzieli przed młodą kobietą, dobrze po trzydziestce, która co rusz zerkała na chłopaka i płoniła się jak smarkata pannica. Hogwardzki profesor przełknął już pięć sarkastycznych uwag i przynajmniej cztery niewybredne komentarze, całkowity brak profesjonalizmu.

— Tak, więc panowie są tu, by złożyć wniosek o adopcję, zgadza się?

Blondynka pozbierała się w końcu do kupy i zaczęła robić to, za co jej płacą.

— Właśnie dlatego przedłożyliśmy pani te dokumenty.

— Tak, tak…

Spojrzała na pergamin trzymany w dłoni i te na biurku.

— Czy mogę się zapytać panie Potter, dlaczego chce pan tej adopcji, skoro niedługo będzie pan pełnoletni?

— Może pani.

Severusowi drgnęły wargi. Najwidoczniej kobieta również zirytowała jego bachora. Urzędniczka zamrugała raz, później drugi raz, a następnie westchnęła.

— Rozumiem. Właściwie pana wiek skraca wszelkie formalności, gdyż ministerstwo nie musi się martwić o żadne próby nacisku czy też przywłaszczenia tytułu, mienia, magii…

— O ile skraca?

— Właściwie to — uniosła wielką drewnianą pieczątkę z dużym M z różdżką w środku i zaczęła stawiać ją na dokumentach — o tyle. Jeszcze się tylko upewnię. Severusie Tobiaszu Snape jest pan absolutnie pewien, że chce pan przyjąć na łono rodziny tego o to chłopca – Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera?

— Tak.

— Harry, a ty jesteś przekonany w stu procentach, że chcesz by ten mężczyzna – Severus Tobiasz Snape był od dziś twoim oficjalnym opiekunem z mocą rodzicielską?

— Tak.

— Severusie Tobiaszu Snape czy ślubujesz opiekować się tym chłopcem tak, jak ojciec opiekuje się swoim synem?

— Tak.

Snape nie był do końca pewien, czy urzędniczka robiła sobie z nich żarty, czy faktycznie tak wyglądała adopcja w magicznym świecie. Powinien wcześniej skonsultować się z Albusem, na Merlina.

— Harry Jamesie Potterze czy ślubujesz dołożyć wszelkich starań, by przynieść zaszczyt domu swojego przyszłego ojca, a także opiekować się nim na starość, gdy będzie już zbyt stary by sam móc podnieść różdżkę?

— Tak.

— Dobrze, na mocy Ministerstwa Magii ogłaszam was ojcem i synem.

Słaba poświata otoczyła formularze, a pieczęć zapłonęła rubinowym blaskiem.

— Wszystkie akta powinny zostać zaktualizowane w ciągu godziny. Gratuluję panie Snape, od dziś ma pan syna Harry'ego Severusa Jamesa Snape-Pottera.

* * *

Severus rozglądał się po błoniach za jakimś dogodnym miejscem, gdzie mógłby się taktycznie wycofać, a jednocześnie mieć swojego syna na oku. Dziś był 31 lipca, siedemnaste urodziny bachora, zarówno w teorii jak i praktyce. Równo z wybiciem północy, Harry odzyskał swój naturalny wiek. Poppy odetchnęła z ulgą na tą nową rewelację i kazała Severusowi monitorować syna na jakiekolwiek ewentualne powikłania lub nawroty. Jakby potrzebował jej poleceń w tym celu. Więc teraz szukał dobrego punktu obserwacyjnego, który byłby jednocześnie z dala od rozentuzjazmowanej młodzieży. I jego kuzyna wraz z żoną i Malfoyów i gromady rudych Weasley'ów. Jeszcze rozumiał czemu ci ostatni byli zaproszeni, ale reszta… Była poza jego pojęciem. Chłopak chyba za bardzo wziął sobie do serca jego stwierdzenie o poznaniu Prince'ów. Przynajmniej Black był utemperowany, Narcyza po trzeciej zaczepce wyczarowała pchlarzowi kaganiec i od tamtej pory siedział naburmuszony przy stole. Dobrze, że ktoś robił zdjęcia, bo będzie z tego wspaniały materiał na szantaż.

Towarzystwo było mieszane, wszyscy przyjaciele bachora dostali zaproszenia, niezależnie do którego domu przynależeli. Było więc trochę Gryfonów, Puchonów i Krukonów, a nawet Ślizgonów. Severus zmrużył oczy patrząc na Pansy Parkinson. Dziewczyna była zbyt nachalna wobec Harry'ego, jak na jego gust. Nawet Snejkuś został zaproszony na przyjęcie i teraz wygrzewał się na kamieniu w pełnym słońcu. Wąż miał spokój, nikt nie próbował go zaczepiać, jak Snape mu w tej chwili zazdrościł.

Ku jego nieszczęściu, z dwoma kieliszkami szampana, podszedł do niego Brutus.

— Severusie, tu jesteś. Naprawdę wspaniałe przyjęcie, wiele tracisz pozostając na uboczu.

— Przynajmniej mogę ocalić jakieś szare komórki mózgowe.

Odparł profesor przyjmując kieliszek.

— Harry jest niebywałym chłopcem. Jest poza moim zrozumieniem jak udało ci się przekonać go, by zostać jego ojcem.

— Było odwrotnie kuzynie. To on chciał być moim synem.

— Nie mogę wyobrazić sobie dlaczego.

Severus zazgrzytał zębami.

— Może dlatego, że jest wspaniałym ojcem i nie mógłbym sobie wybrać lepszego.

Chochlik pojawił się za nim i rzucił Brutusowi tak ogniste, wyzywające spojrzenie, że ten aż się wzdrygnął.

— Tak, z pewnością masz rację.

Uniósł szkło w niemym toaście i odszedł do reszty towarzystwa.

— Jesteś najlepszy, nigdy w to nie wątp.

Severus uśmiechnął się.

— Bachor.

* * *

To co się działo na korytarzu trzeciego piętra we wschodnim skrzydle zamku, można było nazwać jedynie Armagedonem. Wszędzie latały żółte piórka, barwne bańki mydlane, ściany ociekały śluzem, a nieliczni złapani w krzyżowy ogień zaklęć mieli na sobie różnego rodzaju zwierzęce dodatki. Podsumowując cały bałagan, dwóch uczniów z siódmego roku pojedynkowało się w czasie przerwy na lunch. Severus westchnął cierpiętniczo. Czemu akurat to musiał być on, który natknął się na ten bajzel. Spojrzał na wielkiego, żółciutkiego kurczaka oblepionego kisielowatą mazią, który zabijał wzrokiem olbrzymiego królika z lwim ogonem i gdzieniegdzie po przypalanym futrem. Snape wzniósł oczy do nieba i błagał Kirke o cierpliwość.

— Co tu się najlepszego wyprawia?

Dwóch winowajców wzdrygnęło się, ale nie odwróciło od siebie wzroku. Wśród piór zamajaczył krawat Slytherinu. Pięknie, będzie musiał odjąć punkty własnemu domowi. Widząc zapalczywość walczących, mistrz eliksirów swobodnie założył, że drugi pojedynkujący musi być Gryfonem. Stąd też ogon, pomysłowe.

— Slytherin zyskuje pięć punktów za całkiem udaną transmutację lwiego ogona.

Królik wydał z siebie dziwną mieszaninę dźwięków, ni to warczenie, ni to syczenie. Zza postrzępionego i mokrego gobelinu dobiegł śmiech. Całkiem znany śmiech. Ach, teraz potępieni, bezimienni siódmoroczni nie byli tak bezimienni.

— Harry wyjdź i wytłumacz się.

Materiał uniósł się ukazując jego rozbawionego syna oraz pełną dezaprobaty Granger.

— Profesorze, Draco i Ron mieli małą sprzeczkę i skończyło się na tym.

Nastolatek zatoczył ręką koło, pokazując obszar zniszczeń.

— Jeśli to nazywasz małą sprzeczką, to nie chcę wiedzieć jak według ciebie ma wyglądać poważna walka. Czemu im nie przerwałeś?

Bachor wyszczerzył się, Severus pomyślał, że przez ten rok spędzony razem z nim, chłopak uśmiecha się więcej niż przez wszystkie lata szkolne razem wzięte. Następnie Harry wskazał na poszkodowanych uczniów.

— Tak skończyli ci, którzy próbowali się wtrącić i ich rozdzielić. Mój instynkt samozachowawczy przejął.

Snape pokręcił głową. Co on ma z nimi wszystkimi zrobić.

— Panie Malfoy, Weasley idźcie z innymi do skrzydła szpitalnego. Gdy już dojdziecie do jakiegoś porządku uprzątniecie cały bałagan, który zrobiliście. Bez użycia magii.

Dwa jęki doszły od chłopców. Severus w duchu się uśmiechnął.

— Ponadto dwa tygodnie z Filchem powinno was nauczyć zasad szkoły, które mówią wyraźnie o nie rzucaniu zaklęć poza klasami, a zwłaszcza na korytarzach pełnych uczniów.

Znów zgodny jęk. Dobrze.

— A na szczycie tego wszystkiego, trzydzieści punktów od waszej dwójki, każdy i tygodniowy zakaz dotykania miotły przystosowanej do latania.

Lepsze to niż zakaz quidditcha, gdyż nadal mogliby w ten sposób pójść polatać. A tak proszę, kurczaczek i króliczek wielkanocny mają miny jakby właśnie odwołał święta. Gdzie jest Creevey z jego nieodłącznym aparatem, gdy jest potrzebny?

— Ruszać się, na co jeszcze czekacie?

Uczniowie powlekli się jak na ścięcie. Granger pomagała chłopakowi Weasley'ów, a Nott wspierał Malfoya. W sumie Teodor też musiał odwiedzić madame Pomfrey. Matrona była jedyną osobą bardziej przerażającą niż on sam. Harry ich wszystkich porzucił i widać było, że chciał porozmawiać.

— Tato, myślę że dobrze by było wznowić ponownie klub pojedynków.

— Żeby ta banda bęcwałów się pozabijała?

— Nie, spójrz, gdyby był taki klub, to Draco z Ronem mogliby pojedynkować się w jakimś odpowiednim miejscu i w kontrolowanych warunkach.

Może to i niegłupi pomysł.

— A kto by nadzorował wasze wygłupy?

— I co?

— Tak długo, jak mnie nie odciągniesz od moich kociołków, możesz iść ze swoim pomysłem do dyrektora.

— Och! Dziękuję tato!

Severus miał przez chwilę Harry'ego uwieszonego na szyi, a później widział tylko plecy chłopca pędzącego korytarzem, najprawdopodobniej prosto do Albusa.

— Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za bieganie po korytarzach.

Mistrz eliksirów powiedział do nikogo konkretnego i potarł skronie. Dopóki to nie on będzie musiał nadzorować bachory, mogą bawić się w pojedynki.

* * *

Był tydzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem, zaproszenie na święta we dworze Malfoyów niewinnie leżało na biurku Severusa. Mistrz eliksirów ponownie się zastanawiał o co chodzi z tą całą sprawą. Jako że ani Draco, ani Lucjusz nie chcieli go wtajemniczyć, postanowił przycisnąć syna i wyciągnąć całą prawdę. Oczywiście, łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Bachor potrafił wić się jak piskorz, nawet Huncwoci z całą przebiegłością Lupina, przystojnością Blacka i urokiem Pottera nie dorównywali Harry'emu w jego zdolności wymigiwania się od odpowiedzi.

Wspomniany nastolatek pojawił się w gabinecie Snape'a godzinę później, obładowany książkami i zwojami pergaminów. Brązowe pióro wystawało mu zza ucha, a mina mówiła o skrajnej panice.

— Nic nie mów. Hermiona wpadła w nastrój powtórkowy. Bo przecież OWTMy są już za pół roku. Wyjątkowo, Draco się z nią zgadza. Jestem skazany…

Bachor poszedł do swego pokoju i rzucił wszystkie książki na biurko. Severus zanotował w pamięci by rozpocząć warzenie większej ilości eliksiru uspokajającego. Już niedługo Poppy będzie go potrzebować. W czasie SUMów przynajmniej trzy osoby przychodziły do niej się uspokoić. A teoretycznie, to właśnie ten rocznik powinien być dość odporny na stres, patrząc na to co przeszedł przez te siedem lat szkoły. Opętany nauczyciel, bazyliszek, zbiegły morderca, wilkołak, turniej, Umbridge, mały Harry. O tak, są dobrze przygotowani na prawdziwe życie.

Profesor wstał i sięgnął po zaproszenie. Czas najwyższy zabawić się w hiszpańską inkwizycję. Jego syn leżał na łóżku z otwartą książką i machając różdżką bez sensu. Snape zapukał w ościeżnicę i poczekał, aż chłopiec zaprosi go do wejścia.

— Harry, Narcyza przysłała nam zaproszenie na święta.

— Och… nie spodziewałem się.

— Doprawdy?

Bachor spojrzał mu w oczy i chwilę kalkulował co zrobić. W końcu zamrugał i zaczął mówić. Opowiedział jak Narcyza powołując się na krew Blacków płynącą w ich żyłach prosiła go o wstawiennictwo za Lucjuszem. Gdyby nie on, patriarcha Malfoyów nie uniknął by więzienia, a nawet może i śmierci.

— Nie jestem z tego dumny, nie lubię pana Malfoya, jest złym człowiekiem, ale ciocia Narcyza zapewniła mnie, że odpowiednio już się nim zajmie.

Zachichotał. Severus nie wiedział, co mogłoby być w tym śmiesznego.

— Och, tato… kobiety z rodziny Blacków znają kilka bardzo nieprzyjemnych przekleństw, służących do podporządkowania sobie mężów. Jestem pewien, że Lucjusz nie jest teraz najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem pod słońcem.

Znów zachichotał. Może faktycznie trzeba go przetestować na posiadanie krwi chochlików gdzieś w linii. Przynajmniej jedna tajemnica się wyjaśniła. Severus pokręcił głową i wyszedł zostawiają syna samego. Za piętnaście minut miał szlaban do nadzorowania. W tym roku zamierzali odwiedzić Malfoyów, przynajmniej na kilka godzin. Chciał osobiście zobaczyć niedolę swego przyjaciela. Cichy chichot uciekł z jego ust. To zaczyna być zaraźliwe.

* * *

Harry otworzył drzwi do jego gabinetu i wsadził do niego głowę.

— O, tu jesteś.

Powiedział widząc swego ojca siedzącego za biurkiem i sprawdzającego jakieś testy.

— Szukałem cię.

— Już po OWTMach?

— Jutro mam obronę, więc właściwie to tak.

Potarł ręką kark i wykrzywił się w uśmiechu.

— Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to pytałem.

— Nie będziesz zawiedziony?

— A czemu miałbym być?

Severus uniósł wzrok znad papierów i spojrzał na swego syna.

— Nie wiem czy dostanę Wybitny z eliksirów. Miksturę uwarzyłem idealnie, ale teoria mogła...

Snape przyjrzał się Harry'emu i zaskoczenie odmalowało się na jego twarzy. Chłopak naprawdę przejmował się tym, co on sobie o nim pomyśli, gdy słabo zda eliksiry.

— Harry, wiem że nie posiadasz wrodzonego talentu i nie oczekuję od ciebie, iż zostaniesz kolejnym mistrzem w tej dziedzinie. Uspokój się.

Profesor uśmiechnął się lekko do widocznie poddenerwowanego chłopca.

— Ucieszy mnie, gdy zdasz nawet na zadawalający.

Nastolatek uniósł brew w iście snape'owskim stylu i prychnął.

— Już ja to widzę.

Mruknął pod nosem, zachichotał, a później głośniej dodał:

— Aż tak źle, to nie będzie.

Ojciec pokiwał głową i wrócił do oceniania testów. Harry usiadł przed nim na krześle i wyciągnął podręcznik traktujący o klątwach i ich przeciw zaklęciach. Severus przerwał na chwilę swoją pracę i skupił wzrok na książce, zawahał się przez moment i przełamując wewnętrzny opór, zapytał.

— Nadal chcesz być aurorem?

Młodzieniec ściągnął brwi i pomyślał za nim odpowiedział.

— Już nie. To znaczy zaraz po szkole zamierzam odbyć szkolenie aurorskie i zdać egzaminy mistrzowskie z obrony, ale nie chcę później pracować w ministerstwie.

Snape odłożył pióro.

— Kontynuuj.

— Przemyślałem to dokładnie.

Westchnął i znów przeczesał włosy palcami.

— Wiesz o tym, że w tym roku prowadziłem nasz nieoficjalny klub pojedynków.

Severus skinął głową, o tak, doskonale pamiętał Draco przemienionego w olbrzymiego kurczaka.

— Na piątym roku zajmowałem się GD i szczerze powiedziawszy, polubiłem nauczanie. Chcę zostać nauczycielem, tak jak ty.

— Jak rozumiem, chcesz po skończeniu wszystkich kursów, objąć stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, tu w Hogwarcie, wiedząc że jest ono przeklęte?

— Tę klątwę też złamię.

Bachor uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

— Cóż, jak nie, to zostaniesz moim asystentem. Zawsze chciałem opracować nowe mikstury na bazie jadów węży. Ty i twoja wężomowa bardzo mi w tym pomożecie.

Severus szczerze się roześmiał, widząc minę swojego syna, a jego śmiech potoczył się echem przez lochy. Jeszcze kilkanaście miesięcy temu nawet nie myślał, że jego życie się tak potoczy.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : I to już jest koniec. Sama nie mogę uwierzyć, jak opowiadanie, które początkowo miało mieć 3 rozdziały tak się rozrosło. W między czasie przychodziły do mnie różne inne pomysły, wszystkie związane z "wypadkiem na eliksirach". Może powstanie cała seria zawierająca takie przypadki, jak Harry stający się: zwierzątkiem, magicznym stworzeniem, dziewczynką czy niewidzialny.

 **Shanica** \- cieszę się, że podoba Ci się to co czytasz. Mówisz "po łebkach", a ja miałam właśnie taką koncepcję na to opowiadanie. To tak jakby zajrzeć od czasu do czasu do dziennika Severusa Snape'a i przeczytać pojedynczy wpis. Takie trochę podglądanie przez dziurkę od klucza.

 **Nykss** \- dziękuję bardzo.

 **Neo** \- szkoda, że masz takie odczucia, ale Harry nastolatek nie jest już uroczym, rozbrykanym maleństwem. Wraz z dorosłością pojawiają się bardziej poważne problemy. Starałam się to zrównoważyć, być może mi nie wyszło.

 **Tylkoja** \- mi również podoba się relacja między Harrym a Severusem. Co do rozbudowania wątku, to wątpię. Nigdy nie planowałam, by to opowiadanie było jakieś wielgachne. Ot, kilka scenek z życia tej dwójki.

 **Zissa** \- cóż, Harry rósł skokowo, podwajając swój wiek. Wyjątek znajduję się tylko w ostatnim rozdziale. Słowo "persona" jest użyte jak najbardziej świadomie. Severus kreuję się na taką osobę, on nie chce podtrzymać opinii tylko wizerunek.

Dziękuję Wszystkim osobom, które śledziły to opowiadanie. Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa i komentarze. Za te niemiłe też dziękuję.

[kłania się i schodzi ze sceny, kurtyna opada]


End file.
